Angel On Board!
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella Is Flying To California She Has A Weird Feeling And Also Falls For A Boy Sitting A Few Seats Away! TxG! better summary inside ON HIATUS!
1. Trailer

Angel On Board

Angel On Board

Hey, Im back with a oneshot that can turn into a story if you would like it too.

I Was watching I Televison show called Beyond Belief: Fact Or Fiction

They tell you five stories and you choose wheater they are true or false they are American anyway this one called Angel on a plane really inspired me to write so I hope you enjoy.

Basically, It's Gabriella Centric and she is on a plane she goes to find her seat when a stewedess (Tia) comes and tells her she has been upgraded to First Class 1 hour before landing in a re-fueling airport before flying to LAX Airport she goes to the bathroom and the piolt annonces something but only she heres it (she imagines it) and starts getting a weird feeling as everyone starts smiling at her one of those people is Troy they poor boy sitting a few seats away from her.

So What'Cha Guys Think I Have A Few Ideas It Can Either Be One-Shot, Two-Shot or Short story I Will get More Stries Like These Up As I Watch Beyond Belief Everyday 6:00pm on Zone Reality anyone from the UK who has a Sky Box Check It Out Some Are Freaky Though.

_Starring:_

Zac Efron

As

Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens

As

Gabriella Montez

Giovonnie Samuels (Nia From Suite Life)

As

Tia

And Others From The HSM Cast Will Be Added!


	2. Boarding Time

Angel On Board

Angel On Board 

Chapter 1: Boarding Time

Please R&R As I tried my hardest on this I really want to make this story work so yeah just R&R Even if you hate it.

My eyes focused on my boarding pass as I sat outside a starbucks café in Manchester Airport, United Kingdom I would be flying to JFK Airport First to re-fuel before carrying on to LAX Airport were I would meet up with my Mom, Dad and Ella. Who's Ella Well Ella is my 5 month old Daughter my Uncle raped me 14 months ago and I decided to keep her and I love her to death not one thing reminds me of me now dead Uncle Jonny she looks like an exact replica of me. As I drank my starbucks and kept staring at the boarding pass staring at the boarding time 12:31pm. 12:31pm couldn't it be 12:30pm or 12:35pm I mean 12:31pm weird I pushed that aside I as read the plane coade AA164 Gate:78 I was sitting just about a minute walk away from gate 78 so I'd be the first one on well the first one on in Second Class I didn't look when I was booking my tickets so now im stuck in second class I'll probally have some crying baby next to me and some little child behind me who likes to kick me chair. I have flown many times before and love it the only thing that bothers me is Landing and Taking off. Bumpy Landings are the worst I always feel ill afterwards.

"Flight AA164 Is now boarding please make your way to gate 78 I repeat AA164 is now boarding please make you way to gate 78 First Class Only" The Announcer Said

I decided to still go there and wait 15 minutes later and I was walking through the walkway to the plane I starting getting a feeling someone was watching me but shook it of as I stepped onto the plane I showed the stewerdess my boarding pass and she told me my seat had been upgraded to first class she showed me to my seat 2B I setteled down into the window seat as the same stewerdess came towards me with a man.

"Im Sorry Miss Montez Your In the wrong seat 2B is the aisle seat" Mia the stewardess said to me

"Oh I'm Sorry I didn't realise" I said as I quickly move to the aisle seat while he passed me

"If you would rather sit here I wouldn't mind swapping" The man who was about 56 offered

I looked towards my left and saw Mia slowly shake her head and I quickly said no.

Before we took off Mia came and asked me if I would like anything to eat or drink I ordered Crackers and chesse and a bottle of water she came back and I gave her £2.00 I quickly settled them in my hand luggage and set my hand luggage back under the seat infront of me I rather the bags there the in the overhead storage lockers I don't fully trust them.

I got out my favourite book at the moment 'The Dare Game' Written by Jacqueline Wilson my favourite author as I opened the book we finally took off so I decided I'd take a little sleep as it was a long flight to JFK Airport In New York.

**Well This Was The First Chapter Tell Me What You Think The next one is drama filled so I though I'd let cha wait hmmm R&R please**


	3. Hearing Things

Angel On Board

Angel On Board

Chapter 2:  
Hearing Things

Thanks For The Reviews On The Last Chapter I Enjoyed Reading Them!

Last Chapter:

I got out my favourite book at the moment 'The Dare Game' Written by Jacqueline Wilson my favourite author as I opened the book we finally took off so I decided I'd take a little sleep as it was a long flight to JFK Airport In New York.

I Was Just getting into the story as Mia came up to me and offered me something to buy I though my Daughter Ella would love a teddy bear so I bought her a American Airlines Teddy called Alex but she could call it anything she liked. I was in the United Kingdom on business for my pedriactican course I went and worked in a little childrens hospital for a few months to complete my course.

A Few hours Later I was just about to fall asleep I looked out the window and noticed we were quite high up, I turned around and noticed Mia standing there I asked her is everything alright and she replied…

"It's a good idea to keep your seatbelt fastened you never know when we might hit some turbulance" she said so I quickly fastened my seatbelt then she left I looked towards the man next to me he was asleep and had his seatbelt undone I thought if I should wake him but quickly shook it off.

I fell asleep not long after but awoke after a strange dream accoured I woke up in a cold sweat and noticed aquamarine eyes staring into mine he look about 19 or 20 and had such a warm smile I smiled back up at him and he said…

"Are you alright?" The blue eyed boy asked me

"Yeah, im fine I just need to use the restroom" I replied standing up moving towards the front of the plane for a restroom

While I was washing my hands I heard an announcment over the intercom "Everyone return to your seats buckle up and tighten your seatbealts aswell we are hitting some turbulance" I quickly rushed back to my seat I sat back down and asked the man if the pilot had made an announcement and if he heard it he just denied it saying no I explained it to him and he said "if he told everyone to get back to there seats why is everyone still walking around" I started getting weird feelings as if something bad was going to happen everyone was looking at me and smiling I noticed the aquamarine eyed boy and he smiled his warm smile at me I just smiled goffingly back. Then suddenly something happened that I will never forget the side of the Plane flew off taking all the A line with it 1A 2A (the 56 year old man next to me) 3A 4A and so-on I help on for dear life and sealed my eyes shut I didn't want to open them but I had to I felt someone putting a oxygen mask on me and I managed to open an eye and noticed it was that nice boy with the Aquamarine eyes he was attaching another one to himself as I clung onto him to stop him from getting sucked out I grabbed him onto my lap and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as possible while we landed in a nearby field as soon as we had came to a standstill i quickly opened my eyes at was meet with BLUE then I noticed it was the Aquamarine eyed boy's top he got off the me and he walked back to his seat as if looking for something he finally picked up a box with 6 holes in the top as if it was an animal.

He finally came back and said "You saved me this was going to a homing place over in California but I mean I would rather you take it' he passed me a box I opened the lid and out popped a toy poodle a Black toy poodle puppy it was tiny not much older than 6 weeks old and I adored it 'Im Troy Bolton and im 20" he said holding out his hand I shook it and said "Im Gabriella Bolton I mean Montez sorry Gabriella Montez" I blushed rapidly after than so I turned my attention back to the tiny puppy "Hey Gabriella Bolton has a nice ring to it I like it well if im correct we should be near JFK Airport if your up for it we can catch a 2 hour flight out to LAX Airport if that's were you were going I know I am are you?" I replied with a smiple yes then my phone rang

"Hello?" I Asked

"Gabriella Hunny How Are You?" My Mom Asked

"Im Fine A Little Shook Up I Think You Know My Flight Went Down" I Replied while stroking the puppy

"It Did?" My Mom Asked

"Yes Mom I thought that was why you called check the news now" I said wondering why she called

I heard in the background

NOW BREAKING NEWS

Flight AA164 has had an emergency landing in a field not to far away from JFK Airport we have loacted two survivors a Gabriella Montez and a Troy Bolton we shall talk to them a minute later while we take a birds-eye view of the ruined aircraft carrying 745 passengers we have only located two survivors which leaves another 743 left inculding crew members we will now talk to a Gabriella Montez. I put down the phone as she came walking to me

"Hello Gabriella How Are You?" The reported asked

"Im Actually Fine The Handsome young boy saved me by attaching the oxygen mask to me" I replied smiling at Troy

"Were Are You Heading?" The Reporter Asked

"Im Heading Back To California To My Mom My Dad And My 5 Month Old Daughter I miss her so much I was in the United Kingdom finishing my pedriactician course in a small childrens hospital over there" I Replied telling my near life story when my phone rang again I excused myself while they spoke to Troy

"Hello?" I Answered

"Gabriella Sorry to call you again but Ella just said her first word she was sitting watching the televison and they showed you and she said Mommy well it was more like mwmmy but she said it at 5 months she gets her smarts from you you said the exact same thing on when you were 5 months old well we better go and keep safe we will probally see you later on tonight or tomorrow" My Mom Replied I just said a simple goodbye

I walked back over to Troy and asked him to climb back into the plane and get my bag from under the seat he quickly went on and came back bringing the teddy that I forgot about for Ella

"Thanks I Forgot about the teddy" I Replied brushing some debri off it

"No Problem For Anyone special boyfriend, family member?" He asked

"My Daughter" I replied getting out my wallet and showing him a picture of her just before I left when she was 1 month old I hated having to leave her for 4 months and I was waiting for this day to come July 15th 2011 Exactly 5 months ago Ella was born.

**Well That's Chapter 3 I had a huge idea and I needed to write it down I love reading reviews I know 5 months bit early to say Mommy but I fits is so Gabriella really wants to get back and should Troy and Gabriella get together or should they just go separate ways or should troy be in a relationship but want to break it off as it isn't working for him well R&R telling me what you think and I wrote this all in a short space of time and I am quite proud of it I redid parts over and over again well anyways like I said R&R PLEASE**


	4. New Flight

Chapter 3 Of Angel On Board

**Chapter 3 Of Angel On Board!**

**Thanks To Everyone Who Reviewed Special Thanks To My Bestie who reviewed every single one an answered the questions in the last one loves to read 15 also zanessalov3r saying loved it isn't going to bring it out faster please answer question I leave aswell anywayz**

**Last Chapter**

_I walked back over to Troy and asked him to climb back into the plane and get my bag from under the seat he quickly went on and came back bringing the teddy that I forgot about for Ella_

"_Thanks I Forgot about the teddy" I Replied brushing some debri off it_

"_No Problem For Anyone special boyfriend, family member?" He asked_

"_My Daughter" I replied getting out my wallet and showing him a picture of her just before I left when she was 1 month old I hated having to leave her for 4 months and I was waiting for this day to come July 15th 2011 Exactly 5 months ago Ella was born._

Troy started thinking 'She Has A Daughter' 'She is probably married or engaged she is pretty enough'

"Troy, Troy, TROY" I Shouted

"Huh…What?" Troy Asked

"You Zoned Out" I Explained

"Oh Sorry I was Thinking" Troy Half-Lied

"About What?" I Asked Concerned

"Err… How We Were Getting Back" Troy Lied

"Well I agreed to fly as I need to see my daughter" I said

"Ok Then Well Exit Through That Gate There And Explain We Were On The Flight AA164" Troy Said Starting His Way he looked back and saw me struggling with my bags as our suitcases had fell out luckily mine landed right by the plane

"Here Let Me Help You With That" Troy said taking my suitcase off me while I walked with my bag and holding the bear and The small dog close to my chest as the cold November air hit me slightly

We arrived inside the warm airport and I went over to a bench and attached the small puppy's leash to her collar and though of a name for her as Troy explained to a person what happened I got sidetracked thinking of a name as I thought of his aquamarine blue eyes.

"I Have The Perfect Name'' I suddenly shouted out and everyone stared at me and I went red

"Gabriella? Name for what?" Troy asked me

"Oh The Puppy you gave me she is called Shadow and call me Gabi, Gabs or anything" I replied still a bit red

"Perfect Name can I call you Brie?" Troy asked and I nodded the last person who I let call me that was Jak Lennon my ex-boyfriend from years ago

"Sure, Can We get a flight without paying?" I asked changing the subject

"Yeah, they're checking in now so we can go I have our boarding passes here" Troy said handing me mine

4 hours later we were finally taking off weirdly enough our seats were next to each other

I fell asleep resting my head on Troy's shoulder and he fell asleep leaning onto my head slightly

I woke up to Troy slightly drooling on me so I shook him awake as I wiped my cheek away with a tissue

"Brie we have an hour left I was having a great dream" Troy said annoyed

"Me too until you drooled on me I have feeling that dream was about me am I right?" I asked jokingly

"Ew No that would be wrong considering you probably have a boyfriend" Troy said disgusted

"Huh…. My last boyfriend was 4 years ago" I replied

"Brie you have a 4 month old daughter she is very pretty by the way" Troy replied

"Oh Ella I was raped by my uncle he is now dead thank god" I replied wondering why I was telling Troy these things

"Wow you've gone through so much Ella has the same Eye's as you" Troy said mentally cursing himself when I laughed for saying such a stupid thing

**I feel like leaving you here Mwah sorry it was short again but I broke my wrist and it is killing like hell sorry!**


	5. Meeting Ella

Chapter 4 Angel On Board: Meeting Ella

Chapter 4 Angel On Board: Meeting Ella

Well Here's Chapter 5 My wrist is a lil better not completely but it will hopefully get better then I can type for ages my damn cat made me fall out of the window luckily im not dead anywayz on with the chapter

Last Chapter.

"Me too until you drooled on me I have feeling that dream was about me am I right?" I asked jokingly

"Ew No that would be wrong considering you probably have a boyfriend" Troy said disgusted

"Huh…. My last boyfriend was 4 years ago" I replied

"Brie you have a 4 month old daughter she is very pretty by the way" Troy replied

"Oh Ella I was raped by my uncle he is now dead thank god" I replied wondering why I was telling Troy these things

"Wow you've gone through so much Ella has the same Eye's as you" Troy said mentally cursing himself when I laughed for saying such a stupid thing

Now:

"Hello im your pilot Tom I'd like to tell you we will start decending in Burbank Airport is California please fasten your seat belt and we decend Thank you." I Heard The Pilot supposedly Tom say as I saw everyone else must if heard that I fatened my seat belt and quickly did Troy's as he was still asleep as we decended through the clouds. We finally landed I woke Troy up grabbed both our bags and draged him towards the stairs I made sure he was awake before I sent him down them slowly. We arrived in baggage claim and waited for our bags to come around the carrousel Troy saw his and grabbed it quickly about a minute after mine came through he grabbed it for me and we headed out into arrivals I scanned the people and quickly located Ella and my Mom and Dad and I draged Troy over he bit his bottom lip nervously as I hugged my Mom and Dad Then moved to Ella Picked her up hugged her tightly then adjusted her on my hip to meet Troy.

"Ella, This is Troy he is very nice say Hey!" I said softly

"Hwey Twoy" Ella said I looked surprised

"Can you Say Mommy?" I Asked Ella still surprised

"Dwaddy" Ella said holding her arms out to Troy

"Ella, Troy Take Ella While I Tell My Mom and Dad I'll Take My Car" I Said As I passed Ella to Troy and she immediatley setteled in Troy's arms I smiled he liked her already

I walked over to my Mom and Dad they both had smirks on their faces and I knew exactly what was coming one thing and that is QUESTIONS

"So looks like you've found your match" My Mom (Maria) Said while I just stared blankly trying not to blush

"Is He A Good Kisser?" My Dad (Sergio) Asked as I finally showed blush

"DAD Were not even dating he was one of the survivers from the AA164 there was only two me and him im lucky" I said annoyed at my Dad

"Ok Sorry Hun" Segio Aplogised

"It's ok I came to tell you I am going to drive home to my apartment in my own car that I left here 4 months ago" I said as they hugged me and left through the arrivals door

"Troy, Are You Driving Home Or do you wanna come back to my apartment before anything Ella's got a special Day-Care for younger kids only for 3 Hours but I need to get sorted out so you can come and help or go home?" I Asked hoping he would come back to mine

"Gabriella, just out of curiosity where is your apartment?" Troy Asked

"East End Road Apartment Building 4 Floor 3 Room 7 Why?" I Asked

"Mine Is Exactly the same except it is room 6" Troy answered

"Oh, So you're my new neighbour Hi!" I replied dumbly

Troy laughed as we arrived at my car I set Shadow in the back next to Ella who was is he car seat silently messing with my cell phone I had to laugh when she pressed a button and my music started to play I suddenly realised it was Vanessa Hudgens Don't Leave song and had to sing along while Ella just laughed

Troy must have been memorized by my voice because he started blankly at me until we came to a complete stop 2 minutes later at Ella's Special Day-Care then carried on to my apartment Troy got his key but came straight to my room and immediatley kissed me out of nowhere I melted into his touch and found myself kissing back he pushed me roughly onto the bed and our clothes where shed it less then minutes as we made sweet love to each other after we both came Trpy pulled out of me then kissed me softly before slipping on his boxers and falling asleep while I just lay thinking if I should ask him the one question I only stutter on when I really like someone.

There it is chapter 4 oo will Troy say Yes

Did They Use Protection?

TRIVIA

What Does Gabriella Say Is Now Or Never Before Troy says 'Right Now I Can Hardly Breathe'?

What Song Has The Following Words Is From HSM3 It's like catching lighting, the chances of finding someone like you…it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do…..

If You Answe Correctly I will give you a Tray of brownies and a glass of soda.


	6. My Boyfriend

Troy must have been memorized by my voice because he started blankly at me until we came to a complete stop 2 minutes later at Ella's Special Day-Care then carried on to my apartment Troy got his key but came straight to my room and immediatley kissed me

Chapter 5 of Angel on Board: Will You?

Congratulations to Loves to read 15 Aka Kelly-Marie who got all the questions right if she is nice I'm sure she will share her brownies with you also you all get a can of soda of your choice lol so Enjoy Also I'm going to have to change ella's age to 3 years old!

Last Chapter:

Troy must have been memorized by my voice because he started blankly at me until we came to a complete stop 2 minutes later at Ella's Special Day-Care then carried on to my apartment Troy got his key but came straight to my room and immediatley kissed me out of nowhere I melted into his touch and found myself kissing back he pushed me roughly onto the bed and our clothes where shed it less then minutes as we made sweet love to each other after we both came Troy pulled out of me then kissed me softly before slipping on his boxers and falling asleep while I just lay thinking if I should ask him the one question I only stutter on when I really like someone.

This Chapter:

Troy awoke the next morning in a unusual surronding he noticed a girl lying at the end of the bed who looked about 4 months old he noticed her as Ella Montez the little girl awoke to someone looking over her and she noticed Troy.

"Dwaddy" Ella Screamed

"Hey! Ella How Are You This Morning?" Troy asked

"Otay Yu?" Ella Replied

"Im Fine too Ella where's Mommy?" Troy asked

"Dunno!" Ella Replied

"Ok Thanks!" Troy Said before picking Ella up and searching for Gabriella

Gabriella was sitting downstairs staring blankly at the tv thinking about asking Troy 'THAT' Question Troy interuppted her by talking softly to Ella

"Go and surprise Mommy by jumping into her go on" Troy softly said to Ella

"Otay Dwaddy" Ella said before running onto Gabriella's lap startling Shadow in the progress

"Ella, God don't do that again you scared the living daylights out of me" Gabriella said still shaking truthfully she was shaking because of the coldness that had suddleny overcome the room

"Sowwy Mommy Dwaddy Twold Mwe Two Dwo It" Ella Replied Truthfully

"It's Ok Ella It's great To see you Troy" Gabriella said setting Ella down to play with Shadow

"You to Brie" Troy replied sitting down next to Gabriella

"Troy, I Have a question to ask you I understand if you say No but I need to know truthfully ok?" Gabriella Asked

"Ok!" Troy replied Eagarly Waiting

Gabriella took a deep breath then thought the words over in her head before blurting out

"Will You Be My Boyfriend" Gabriella said before hiding her face and awaiting a answer

"YES OMG 100 YES" Troy replied stunning Ella by shouting

"Dwaddy dwon't argue with mommy" Ella said worried

"Ella sweetie im not arguing with Mommy I was shouting because im happy" Troy replied as easily as possible

"Why Ywo Hwappy?" Ella asked in her sweet voice

"Because Me and your Mommy are going to be spending a lot more time together" Troy replied hoping that was a good enough answer

"Oh ok I'm gwoing to play with mwy dwollies bye Dwaddy" Ella said before skipping off in the direction if her bedroom

"Bye Ella" Troy said

Troy then sat down next to Gabriella gently kissing her neck and cheek she melted at his touch at let out a small moan which just made Troy smile while he keep kissing her he moved to the base of her neck and started biting lightly hoping to make his mark while Gabriella lay there eyes closed hoping this dream will never end until her doorbell rang it then hit her her old school friends were coming down as there was a reunion in the high school East High she then thought what school did Troy go to she made a mental note to ask him later.

"Hey Lil Sis Open The Door" Chad Shouted

"Come On Gabs Open The Door" Sharpay Yelled

"Im Coming Calm Down Guys" Gabriella Shouted softly back

Gabriella opened the door and everyoen started open mouted at Troy after everyoen snapped out They 3 boys Chad, Ryan & Jason all gave Troy Glares as the noticed who he was Troy Was……… The West High Knights Basketball Captain, East High Rivals Little did they all know is that Troy rathered East High school to West High he only went to West High as his Dad was the Basketball coach and His Mom was the Chemistry teacher.

"Hey Gab's Can I Speak To You in Private One Min?" Chad Asked

"Sure Chad see you in a minute Troy" Gabriella said before kissing him on his cheek then leaving him in front of 7 furious people Ryan, Martha, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay and Taylor they all gave him the ice cold stare especially Sharpay East High's Ice Princess

"Hey Guys I Know Who All Of You Are So I Take It You Know Who I Am But Just Incase Im Troy Bolton W-- -- -- --" Troy couldn't carry ona Angelic voice cut him off

"West High Knights Captain, I Can'r Believe You Were Our Schools Rival All Because Of You We Never Won It Was Always Your Team Who Won Never East High Wildcats Always West High Knights So Leave Me Alone Troy Leave Me Leave my Daughter Leave My Friends Go Nextdoor to your Apartment and Never Ever Step Foot Back In This Apartment Ever again."Gabriella saod before running off towards her room while Troy stood there tears in his eyes.

Gabriella then woke up in a Hot sweat and noticed she was asleep with Troy on the couch it was 5 minutes until her friends where supposed to come she just hoped that she could somehow keep her friends and Troy

7 minutes later everyone is sitting in the living room while Troy stayed with Ella just until she found out a few answers

3 Questions

"Who was our Rival School since Middle school?" Gabriella Asked

"South High Tigers Remember our game on the 7th December at 7pm in There gym we lost" Chad replied

"Who Was Their Captain?" Gabriella Asked

"Oh Timothy Patterson Hated Him Always!" Jason Replied remembering the boy who broke Jasons arm

"Do anyone know Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked while everyone's mouths dropped

"Know Him he Is West High Knights Captain & Champion he is one of our best friends that's why whenever we played basketball we always drew because we moved to East Middle after going to West Elementary you went to East Elementary so you didn't know him I had the biggest crush on him anyway he was supposed to move with us but then his dad got the West Middle Coach then when Troy moved up to West High he dad would become coash there so he couldn't move same for his mom his mom was the Chemistry Teacher when he moved up she would to so that's why you never knew him why all the questions gabs? Sharpay answered then asked

"Oh No Reason One min I need to get Ella wait here" Gabriella said while getting ip

2 minutes later

"Everyone I Want You To Meet My Boyfriend Troy Bolton" Gabriella said while Troy walked in with Ella in his arms refusing to let go she let go when Troy told her he needed to talk some boy talk to his friends

"Hey Man Haven't spoken in ages you lost contact with me 6 years ago after our last basketball match I wish I would of moved to East Middle Then East High I still ahven't forgiven my mom and dad for that!" Troy said to Chad whiel Gabriella and the rest all caught up on the last 3 years (They left a month after Ella was born)

**Well that was Chapter 5 and it was kinda long anyways please please please do review I have 16 I'm looking for 17 – 20 for the next chapter which will be up Wednesday if I get 18+ Comments by Tuesday Night 8:00pm UK Time**


	7. Hanging Out With Old Friends

Chapter 6 Of Angel On Board

Chapter 6 Of Angel On Board

Last Chapter : My Boyfriend

2 minutes later

"Everyone I Want You To Meet My Boyfriend Troy Bolton" Gabriella said while Troy walked in with Ella in his arms refusing to let go she let go when Troy told her he needed to talk some boy talk to his friends

"Hey Man Haven't spoken in ages you lost contact with me 6 years ago after our last basketball match I wish I would of moved to East Middle Then East High I still ahven't forgiven my mom and dad for that!" Troy said to Chad whiel Gabriella and the rest all caught up on the last 3 years (They left a month after Ella was born)

This Chapter : Hanging Out With Old Friends!!

"Troy Err… There's One Reason Why My Friends Are Here! School Reunion This Saturday Night can you stay here and look after Ella?"

"Sure I Love Looking after this little Angel she is too adorable" Troy said picking up Ella and tickiling her lightly

"Dwaddy Stwoppp It Twickles" Ella said squirming around undeneath Troy's Grasp

"DADDY?!" Everyone Exclaimed

"Well Ella need's a father figure and Troy is the closest also Ella took a complete liking to him and called him Daddy on her own accord" Gabriella explained sitting next to Troy while stroking Ella's hair as she rested her head on Troy's chest

"Well Were Gonna leave now were staying in Lava Springs the reunion is in Lava Springs Aswell it will bring back good and bad memories remember Graduation when Peter Graham slipped and Grabbed your Graducation Gown and pulled it off along with your dress underneath showing your underwear to the whole school" Sharpay said reminding EVERYONE about that Embarassing Day

"SHARPAY That was strictly confidential we all promised never to speak of it again" Gabriella scolded

"Sorry Gabs Well I'll See You Later Come On Guys" Chad Said Before Leaving with everyone behind him

"Finally, Ella Will Be Out Until About 8pm For Now We Have 8 Hours Alone and a empty bedroom" Gabriella replied seductivley

"You Sure Gabs?" Troy asked

"Troy! Of Course im sure come on Leave Ella their we can put a blanket over her" Gabriella replied

2 Hours Later

"That Was The Most Amazing Round Of Sex I've Ever Had" Gabriella said

"Yeah, Especially In Those 4 Different Ways" Troy said

Suddenly Troy heard little footsteps and a gunshot then a loud cry he hurridly put on boxers shorts and a t-shit and was out the door in less then a second he quickly scopped up Ella and held he protectivley against his chest and Gabriella came out a stared icily at the man standing in front of her she turned around when she heard Ella cry more hysterically it made her heart break she noticed a red stain on the Cream coloured carpet and then saw the bullet lodged in her leg she got Troy's attention and he quickly went into the bathroom and cleaned Ella's Leg and put a bandage on it as she quietened down and limped back to where her Mom was still staring at the man in front of her.

"Joey!" Gabriella finally spoke up

"Gabi!!" Joey Replied huskly

"You Don't Have The Right to call me Gabi it's Gabriella to you and don't you ever hurt my daughter again don't even lay a hand on her" Gabriella said

"DAUGHTER?? WHAT HAS THIS LITTLE FUCKER ALREADY KNOCKED YOU UP DON'T TRY AND DENY IT I COULD HERE YOUR MOANS FROM OUTSIDE" Joey replied while taking a step closer to Gabriella

Troy reluctlently picked up Ella and held a protective arm around Gabriella he was so much like a father to Ella and Gabriella liked that. Joey Kept on stepping closer until he was a inch away from Troy's face Troy lifted a fist and in no longer than a second his fist collided with his jaw Gabriella took Ella into her room and locked the door and putting Ella's dresser up against the door.

**Not Perfect but I'm ill aswell Cold & Sore Throat so REVIEW and I'll smile all day also answer these next 3 questions for Brownies and a can of soda.**

_**What Song From High School Musical 3 Is Premering On Radio Disney That Has The Initals ANTR?**_

_**What Song Is Used It High School Musical 3 & Also Used In High School Musical 1?**_

_**Who Sings Get Back? & What Film Of 2008?and What Tv Series of 2008 does she star in?**_

**CAN YOU ANSWER THEM JUST TRY SO PLEASE DO **


	8. Raped!

Chapter 8 of Angel On Board!

Last Chapter

"Joey!" Gabriella finally spoke up

"Gabi!!" Joey Replied huskly

"You Don't Have The Right to call me Gabi it's Gabriella to you and don't you ever hurt my daughter again don't even lay a hand on her" Gabriella said

"DAUGHTER?? WHAT HAS THIS LITTLE FUCKER ALREADY KNOCKED YOU UP DON'T TRY AND DENY IT I COULD HERE YOUR MOANS FROM OUTSIDE" Joey replied while taking a step closer to Gabriella

Troy reluctlently picked up Ella and held a protective arm around Gabriella he was so much like a father to Ella and Gabriella liked that. Joey Kept on stepping closer until he was a inch away from Troy's face Troy lifted a fist and in no longer than a second his fist collided with his jaw Gabriella took Ella into her room and locked the door and putting Ella's dresser up against the door.

This Chapter:

Troy quickly called 911 and asked for the police to come around he had to look after his Family and if he was going to do that it meant going to extreme lengths including nearly breaking his hand punching Joey in the jaw and nearly getting put in jail for knocking Joey to the ground nearly knocking him unconscious or even killing him Troy just kept holding Joey to the ground long enough for the police to come as soon as the police had taken Joey away he ran upstairs and knocked on Ella's room knowing they were both in there Gabriella opened the door and Troy quickly embraced her in a tight hug while she cried he noticed Ella over the other side of the room huddled in a little ball clutching her baby pink blanket that she had had since she was born the one the hospital swaddled her in Ella looked up sensing someone was watching her she noticed Troy and quickly held her arms up for Troy to pick her up Troy let Gabriella out of his embrace and went over to Ella and hugged her tightly as she clutched the blanket with one hand and clung onto Troy with the other tucking her head away in his shoulder while she cried from the fright of a lifetime.

After about 45 minutes of comforting Ella had drifted off to sleep on Troy and Gabriella was cleaning up the glass she had cut herself several times and had about 15 plasters over her hands but that didn't bother her she has called the window people and they should be over in the next 10 minutes so she needed it cleaned she smiled when she looked up and saw Troy stroking Ella's ebony curls they looked so much like Father & Daughter she just wishes that one day they could be Ella loves Troy and to be truthful you could tell Troy loves Ella the ringing of the doorbell drew Gabriella out of her thoughts as she opened the door two men dressed in blue overalls with a logo saying Albuquerque Window Specialists One Man had a name tag saying Paul Newton and the other man was called Jonathan Gateway she let them in and lead them towards the window while going to make them some cups of tea as well as one for her and a glass of lemonade for Troy, Ella was still asleep on his chest Gabriella just smiled at the sight even more before passing over the cups of tea and setting herself down next to Troy passing him his glass while sipping on her own tea.

After about 30 minutes there window was put in and Gabriella paid the men 50 and they left Troy set Ella to bed while Gabriella cleaned up the glasses when Troy came back down they decided to talk!

"God today so much has happened in 4 hours hasn't it?" Troy Said

"4 HOURS?! is that it?" Gabriella asked "it seems like 8 hours not 4" Gabriella exclaimed

" I know hence why I said A LOT come on Gabriella your supposed to be the nerd here I mean you got A+ On every single subject" Troy said while Gabriella eyed him suspiciously "Sharpay told me" Troy answered Gabriella's eye question.

"Thought so she tells EVERYONE my gossip I bet'cha when I go back to U of A after summer it will be All around the school that's if I go and start university I might just go straight starting a job I might work in the small children's hospital down the road I mean I have finished my paediatrician course" Gabriella replied before picking up her cell and searching through looking for Sharpay's number asking her what time the reunion was she forgot as she lost her invitation "Hey Shar what time is the reunion tonight call me back when you get this or text me if I don't answer thanks bye" Gabriella put the phone down then she turned to Troy and settled herself in his lap before they both fell into a quiet slumber

Sometime Later...

Troy awoke to the sound of the doorbell he looked to his side noticing no Gabriella he decided to open the door and there he saw all of Gabriella's friends and Chad quickly gave him a manly hug Sharpay was last after everyone had gone in and said quietly "you should really fix your sex hair before answering the door Troy" "It's not sex hair I've been asleep Sharpay" "Whatever Troy"

Gabriella came down with Ella on her hip she walks towards Troy

"DADDY!" Ella Suddenly Screamed

"Hey Ella Come Here" Troy said picking Ella Out Of Gabriella's arms before kissing (Gabriella) lovingly on the cheek and complementing her on her dress before being asked by Ella for a kiss so he kissed her lightly on her cheek and everyone laughed

"Troy I'll be back around 10pm if you need me I'm on my cell my number just in case you forgot is on the fridge Ella needs to be in bed by 7:30pm at the latest which is in a hour and a half your smart enough to know that I love you and Ella and don't wait up for me if your too tired OK then bye" Gabriella said before walking outside to her Audi A6

With Ella & Troy

"Daddy cwan you pway Pwincess Dwolls With Mwe Ywo Bwe Kwaitlyn?" Ella asked as best as possible  
"Sure Ella I'll be Kaitlyn is she the one who stands at the top of the castle and screams Help?" Troy asked as Ella nodded vigorously

Sometime later ….

"HELP! HELP!" Troy shouted in a girly voice

"I'll Help You Princess Kaitlyn" Ella shouted in a Manly voice

After Some Playing Troy check the Time 7pm

"Come on Ella what do you want for dinner?" Troy asked

"Hmm...Chicken & Chips Pwease Daddy" Ella said presenting her cute smile just like Gabriella's

"Sure Sit Down at The island then" Troy said not noticing she couldn't get up

"Daddy Help Me" Ella screamed as she was hanging off the seat

"ELLA" Troy quickly caught her and set her securely on the lower chairs at her table

10 minutes later

" There you go Ella" Troy said setting down her plate in front of her

"Thank Wu Daddy" Ella said eating her chips with her plastic fork

At 7:30pm

"Come on Ella bedtime" Troy said holding her Princess Fairy Pyjamas out to her

"Thank You Daddy can you dress me i'm too tired?" Ella said yawning

"Sure" Troy said before stripping Ella down to her panties and vest

At 10pm

"Gabriella Your Home" Troy said kissing her

"Hey Troy you coming to bed? I'm like out of it?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Troy asked curious

"Yeah, it was alright except I had 18 boys around me so I was in the girls toilets most of the night" Gabriella said pissed off

"Gabi, i'm sure it wasn't that bad I mean just say your taken" Troy said

"Did you ever think to ask if I tried that I tried Troy everytime they just got angry cause someone else got me" Gabriella screamed before breaking down into tears because she missed out one important detail SHE WAS FORCED INTO SEX she wanted her first real time with troy except it was with the old football captain Trace Patterson she hated him

**OOo What will Troy say wait will Gabriella even tell him all this and more in chapter 9 of Angel On Board!**

**Questions:**

**What Song From HSM3 has the initials RHRN**

**What Song Is From HSM3 That Involves The Whole Cast (I'll accept different songs)**

**3. What Song Is Rehearsed On The Rooftop And who rehearse It**


	9. He Will Pay!

Angel On Board : Chapter 8: He Will Pay!!

Last Chapter:

At 10pm

"Gabriella Your Home" Troy said kissing her

"Hey Troy you coming to bed? I'm like out of it?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, did you have fun?" Troy asked curious

"Yeah, it was alright except I had 18 boys around me so I was in the girls toilets most of the night" Gabriella said pissed off

"Gabi, I'm sure it wasn't that bad I mean just say your taken" Troy said

"Did you ever think to ask if I tried that I tried Troy everytime they just got angry cause someone else got me" Gabriella screamed before breaking down into tears because she missed out one important detail SHE WAS FORCED INTO SEX she wanted her first real time with troy except it was with the old football captain Trace Patterson she hated him

This Chapter:

The next morning Gabriella woke up next to Troy she instantly remembered what happened at the reunion last night and sprung out if bed as her instincts kicked in thinking Troy was going to rape her she ran out of the bedroom in just a tank top and blue pyjama's trousers on considering it was only 7am and it was December it was quite chilly in the hall and Gabriella shivered she smiled slightly when she saw her 4 year old Daughter standing in her doorway clutching her Monkey Teddy from build-a-bear workshop with a pair of brown pyjamas one saying Wednesday on when today was Saturday but that wasn't the point, Gabriella saw the little girl shiver a bit and her motherly instincts kicked in and she instantly wrapped the little girl in a warm fluffy blanket with Isabella 'Ella' embroided in one corner in lovely pink writing on the yellow blanket .

"Thank You Mommy" Ella quickly said after being wrapped in a warm blanket

Gabriella just nodded and shivered slightly herself Ella saw this and walked into her room grabbing her duvet cover and dragging it to her mom and quickly wrapping in around her mom's feet and best as possible (remember she is 4 so she can't reach higher than Gabriella's knee)

"Thanks Ella" Gabriella Said Before Picking Ella Up And The Duvet Wrapping it around both of them before going back to her and Troy's room and getting into bed with Ella, Mr Banana Man (Monkey Teddy) and Troy knowing that Trace Patterson is one person who can't get pleasured by some bimbo on the street .

Troy awoke to quiet little murmmers he opened one eye and saw Ella talking to Mr. Banana Man

"Mr. Banana Man do you think my Mommy and Troy ever get married if they do I want to be a bridesmaid dressed in a nice white dress with purple flowers at the bottom" Ella Said still thinking Troy was still asleep

"I Think That Can Be Arranged Sweetie" Troy Said startling Ella

"Daddy you scared me you meanie" Ella said in he quietest voice

"I'm A Meanie?" Troy asked

"Uh-Huh" Ella replied

"I Know something that is really mean to your Mommy but it is funny shall we do it?" Asked Troy

"Yeah, I'll get Mr. Banana man first though" Ella said before grabbing her teddy

…...

"AHHH TROY GET HERE NOW DON'T EVER DARE TO THROW FREZZING COLD WATER ON ME EVER AGAIN" Gabriella said before wipping a piece of ice off her face#

"D-Daddy T-That W-Was E-Evil Too Mommy Not Mean" Ella said in between laughs

"Got'Cha" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy from behind

"Aww Damn" Troy Said Before Covering His Mouth

"Ummm Daddy Said A Bad Word" Ella said

"Ella I didn't mean to NEVER repeat that word EVER" Troy Replied

"Troy Err.. I Need To Tell You Something but You Can't Flip Out At Me Or Trace Patterson Ok?" Gabriella asked

"Ok I Promise Ella go and play with your dolls" Troy Told Ella and she quickly left

"Ok Troy Well At The Reunion Trace Actually …..."

Will Gabriella Tell Troy Or Chicken Out? How Will Troy React?

Question Time

1. What Day Did HSM3 Premier In The United Kingdom? (It Was Before The USA)

What Month Does HSM3 Premier In Argentina

3. What Song Has The Initials SYSM and features 5 Songs Not Sung Like They Are From the Film One Being A Night To Remember By Sharpay & Tiara?


	10. Hawaii Dreaming

**Chapter 9 of Angel On Board!!!!!**

**Hear I Am Again Yes I'm Back From A VERY Long Break Blame My Stupid School! I Have A Funny Song If You Are From The United Kingdom And Watch I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Hear You May Of Heard Joe's Song Hilarious When He Taught It To George Well Here It Goes!**

**Ollie Ollie Ollie Tit's In A Trolley Balls In A Biscuit Tin Sitting On The Grass With A Finger Up Your Ass Playing With Your Dingerlingling!! HAHAHA Hilarious Song Ain't It Opps Bit M Rated With That Song :s**

**Last Chapter**

"_AHHH TROY GET HERE NOW DON'T EVER DARE TO THROW FREZZING COLD WATER ON ME EVER AGAIN" Gabriella said before whipping a piece of ice off her face_

"_D-Daddy T-That W-Was E-Evil Too Mommy Not Mean" Ella said in between laughs_

"_Got'Cha" Gabriella said wrapping her arms around Troy from behind_

"_Aww Damn" Troy Said Before Covering His Mouth_

"_Ummm Daddy Said A Bad Word" Ella said_

"_Ella I didn't mean to NEVER repeat that word EVER" Troy Replied_

"_Troy Err.. I Need To Tell You Something but You Can't Flip Out At Me Or Trace Patterson Ok?" Gabriella asked_

"_Ok I Promise Ella go and play with your dolls" Troy Told Ella and she quickly left_

"_Ok Troy Well At The Reunion Trace Actually …..."_

**This Chapter**

"Trace Did What Gabi?" Troy Asked Concerned

"He Forced Me Into S.E.X" Gabriella said breaking down

"HE DID WHAT?" Troy said blowing a casket

"You promised you wouldn't get mad Troy I mean it's only Trace you don't even know him since he always went to East like me" Gabriella said inching backwards

"I Know Gabs but I love you too much to let anyone touch you never mind rape you you could be pregnant with his child that would be the second time you have been raped and gotten pregnant off it" Troy said fuming

"Ahh but I know for a fact I didn't" Gabriella said in a matter-of-factly voice

"How? Go On Enlighten Me" Troy said pissed off

"I Can't" Gabriella said blushing like a little 3 years old

"BECAUSE?" Troy Asked

"BECAUSE I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD" Gabriella said pissed off at Troy acting the way he was

"Oh Gabs I'm so sorry I don't know what is up with me one time I'm happy the next I'm pissed off at one thing you say it's confusing" Troy said sitting down massaging his temples in his fingers

"No Worries Hun I Flipped a shit on you too so were equal and I have some good news but it involves bad news aswell" Gabriella said

"Ok!" Troy said obviously eager

"Were Going To Hawaii that's the good news there are two bad news one is we Have to leave Ella :( and we have to fly for 8 hours (I have no idea so just play along)" Gabriella said

"I Don't Want To Leave Ella She's Like A Daughter To Me" Troy said not caring about the flight

"Is She?" Gabriella asked oblivious to the connection Ella & Troy had

"Yes, and I don't want to leave her alone" Troy said

"Well We Have Too Because This Hawaii Trip is off my mom for US to get some relaxation time I don't know why WE need it but they said we leave next week for a week" Gabriella said smiling

"I'll Go But This Week Is A WHOLE Family kind of week because us 3 are like a family with a Mommy, a Father figure and a child" Troy said proud at himself

"Ok I Agree!" Gabriella said while Ella ran into the room

"DADDY I HWAD A SWARCY DWEARM YOU AND MOMMY WENT AWAY FOR AGES LIKE DAYS" Ella said with tears running down her cheeks Troy wiped them away softly while she sobbed into his chest Gabriella actually focused on them and noticed they did have a connection that no other person Ella would even connect too

"Ella Sweetie me and mommy are going to go away for a little while but you will stay with Nana Montez and we will bring you some presents back like mommy did when she went away For AGES when you were a little younger remember when you first met me?" Troy said trying to explain it to Ella better

"Like A Little Brother as a present?" Ella Asked Eager

"No like a toy or a game!" Gabriella explained

"I Want A Little Brother who I can hold and look after when he gets ill who will love me like you and daddy do" Ella said smartly

"Ella are you serious?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella weirdly

"Uh-huh Daisy has a little brother called Cade and I want one called hmm....Kaden Alex cause it is a prettiful name like mine" Ella said smiling brightly

"Maybe Ella We Will See" Gabriella said hoping to drop the subject

"Ok Mommy remember Kaden Alex and if you get me a little sister hmm Sophie Aspen Ok?" Ella asked

"Yeah Sure Ella" Gabriella said hugging Troy before he went to take Ella to the park down the road while she went shopping at Wal-mart (ASDA To UK People)

**AT WAL-MART**

Gabriella is thinking

We Need Bread, Chicken, Carrots, Green Vegetables (You Know The Weekly Shop I'm not Naming Everything It will take forever)

20 Minutes Later Gabriella Had Gotten A Trolley Full Of Food That The 3 Of The Would Enjoy Ranging From 18 bottles of Soda too 65 Packets of Chips/Crisps.

**At Laylord Park!**

"Daddy watch me go down slidey" Ella shouted at Troy who was talking to Zeke who was there with his son and daughter (who I mentioned before) Daisy and Cade Baylor, Sharpay was sadly away at a fashion show in New York City Daisy was an exact replica of Sharpay and Cade had Sharpay's hair but apart from that he was Zeke. Troy watched as Ella slid down the little slide and fell off and the end Troy rushed over but Ella got up and laughed

"Are You Ok?" Troy asked concerned

"I Always do that it's funny and this soft thingy helps me not get sore butt" Ella says while laughing

"Great! _**looks at his watch**_ Ella mommy will be getting home soon we should be getting back for lunch ok?" Troy asked slipping Ella's Marc Ecko shoes on (she had on her scruffy ones for running around in.

"Ok Daddy Bye Daisy Bye Cade" Ella said

"Bye Ella Bye Uncle Troy" Daisy & Cade said simultaneously

**AT HOME**

"UGH!" Gabriella said as she flopped down on the couch on-top of Troy while Ella lay on the floor

"Ow!" Troy said because Gabriella landed right on-top of him

"Sorry Hun I'm So Tired Why Does Wal-Mart only have 3 Checkout machines open on a Sunday Morning at 10am I mean millions of people shop that time on a Sunday don't they? I was in a queue for a hour" Gabriella said ranting

"Hmm... I Don't actually know since this is the first time you've been shopping on a sunday since I've been here so I wouldn't know" Troy said thinking it was smart

"No I mean didn't you ever go shopping on a sunday?" Gabriella asked

"Actually I never did shopping my ex-girlfriend did it before I went to London for a few months then I came back and met you" Troy said smiling the laughing when Ella muttered something in her sleep along the lines of "Chicken Fly Fly Fly Away...Wait I need To Eat You" Gabriella laughed when she heard it too

"Well I'm so tired I'm going to bed you coming aswell?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, I'll Put Ella in bed while were up there remember what happened last time we left her downstairs" Troy said hating the memory

"Ok, I'll be asleep if you need me wake me up, don't need me please" Gabriella said heading towards the bedroom while Troy headed to Ella's room.

**After A Whole Week Of 'Family Moments' Troy and Gabriella Were Sitting in The Departure Lounge Cuddling Ella While Troy's Parents Watched On In Awe.**

"Mommy I Don't Want you and daddy to go Nana Bolton I don't know a lot is she nice?" Ella asked Tears daring to spy from her eyes

"She's Very Very nice she's my Mommy just like Gabriella's your mommy so she will be really nice ok?" Troy convinced Ella

"Ok Daddy and remember get me a little brother and call him Kaden Alex Montez Daddy why is your name Bolton and not Montez?" Ella asked

"Err... Beca---" Troy got cut off by Gabriella's

"Because we aren't married yet bye Ella" Gabriella said trying to walk off only to be pulled aside by Troy

"Not Married Yet?" Troy asked smirking

"I Mean well you know it's kind of like that and I thought of it well you know" Gabriella said not knowing what to say and blushing rapidly

"Gabs Chill I have a surprise for you when you least expect it so don't expect anything" Troy smiled while he fingered the little velvet box in his Jean pockets

"Hmm... A Surprise, does this surprise involve you down on one knee and saying those lovely 4 words that have the only answer which is Yes?" Gabriella asked with a glint in her eye

"Maybe!" Troy said with a smirk while a voice came over the loudspeaker

'Flight AA6432 To Maui, Hawaii Is Boarding Now At Gate 12 First Class Only! I Repeat Flight AA6432 To Maui. Hawaii Is Boarding Now At Gate 12 First Class Only! Thank You'

"That's Us Lets Go Say Our Real Goodbye's too Ella" Gabriella said walking over to were Ella was sat speaking to Lucille

"Ella Sweetie We Have To Go Now But A Week Will Fly By Ok?" Troy said Picking Up The Small Girl And Hugging Her as tightly as possible while she wrapped her legs and arms around his torso and buried her head in his neck and sobbed

"Daddy please please don't go stay with me don't leave me I don't want you to go" Ella said tears streaming down her tiny cheeks and landing on Troy's shirts as she carried on sobbing

"Ella please sweetie don't cry you'll have loads of fun your going to the zoo tomorrow you promised you'd get your face painted as a tiger and you'd take loads of animal pictures and you'd tell me all about it so please have fun ok?" Troy asked a hysterical Ella

"I'll Try Daddy, Mommy" Ella said holding out her arms

Gabriella Grabbed Ella Out Of Troy's Arms and held her tightly letting a few tears of her own fall from leaving her daughter again "Remember Ella have loads of fun" Gabriella said crying a little bit

'Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez Last Call For Your Flight AA6432 Is Boarding Last Call'

"Come On Gabs We've Got To Go" Troy said while grabbing both there hang luggages and Running to the front of the line at gate 12

**2 Hours Later Gabriella and Troy were setteling in a calming sleep while a film played on through the plane called SawIV or for the children High School Musical 3**

The Plane Moved From Side To Side and Gabriella heard that voice over The intercom again 'hello I'm your pilot please fasten your seatbelts as we have hit some turbulence Gabriella quickly fastened and quickly with out waking Troy up did his she saw the hostess Nia again and asked her if the pilot said that and she said no but you should still keep them fastened because you never know when anything could happen.

**Ooooo What's Going To Happen and Is Troy Gonna Wake Up Before anything Happens.**

**QUESTIONS**

**Who's Birthday Was On Sunday 23rd November?**

**How Old Was The Person Above**

**Who Lives A Few Doors Away From Ashley Tisdale In The Same Complex In Tocula Lake, California**

**What Film Is Selena Gomez's New Song Fly To Your Heart Featurned In?**


	11. Flight Gone Wrong

Chapter 10 Of Angel On Board

Last Chapter:

"Ella please sweetie don't cry you'll have loads of fun your going to the zoo tomorrow you promised you'd get your face painted as a tiger and you'd take loads of animal pictures and you'd tell me all about it so please have fun ok?" Troy asked a hysterical Ella

"I'll Try Daddy, Mommy" Ella said holding out her arms

Gabriella Grabbed Ella Out Of Troy's Arms and held her tightly letting a few tears of her own fall from leaving her daughter again "Remember Ella have loads of fun" Gabriella said crying a little bit

'Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez Last Call For Your Flight AA6432 Is Boarding Last Call'

"Come On Gabs We've Got To Go" Troy said while grabbing both there hang luggages and Running to the front of the line at gate 12

2 Hours Later Gabriella and Troy were settling in a calming sleep while a film played on through the plane called SawIV or for the children High School Musical 3

The Plane Moved From Side To Side and Gabriella heard that voice over The intercom again 'hello I'm your pilot please fasten your seatbelts as we have hit some turbulence Gabriella quickly fastened and quickly with out waking Troy up did his she saw the hostess Nia again and asked her if the pilot said that and she said no but you should still keep them fastened because you never know when anything could happen.

Now:

Everyone Else carried on walking around it was just like deja vu luckily Troy was with her now she just hoped they would get to Maui safely considering Troy was asleep. Gabriella softly nudged Troy awake when she was too scared of dying she was sobbing violently and shaking too she just needed to be held by someone she loved a lot as soon as Troy noticed her sobbing he quickly wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Troy, This is just like last time when the whole of the A row went it can't happen again we might not be so lucky were going to die I know it." Gabriella choked out

"Briella were not because were in row D right in the middle nothing can hurt us and if it wanted too I wouldn't let it because I love you too much." Troy Said hugging Gabriella tightly to his chest.

2 More Hours Into The Flight The 'Turbulence' Had calmed down and Gabriella was starting to feel relieved until the whole Front of the Plane Broke in half that's when she screamed ran out of her seat grabbing her bags Troy's bag and Troy she also went back saved 2 disabled children about 3 years old and 4 old people around 75-80 she took them all into coach while she told the stewards what happened all they could do was wait for the plane to descend into probably oblivious things, she waited for troy to come back with the 6 bags the people that Gabriella went back and saved but there was no sight of him he was stuck between a set of chairs and a bit of debri had fell on him she expertly lifted it off his and pulled he to a seat they're resting Vacation had turned into total terrible Vacation.

After they had descended Gabriella kept care of the two Disabled Children who both had downs syndrome she carried them off the plane at one with there backpacks while Troy walked off behind the 4 old citizens to make sure they got to safety he couldn't leave anyone behind so they acted quickly making sure they all got off all 453 of them including crew members and the co-pilot who nipped to the toilet before the first half fell off landing in the Atlantic ocean.

Gabriella waited till everyone else was off holding the disabled children's hands (Abbey & Jason) she searched around for maybe they're parents nothing they were 3 years old with Downs Syndrome she tried to get something out of them.

"Abbey, Where's Your Mommy & Daddy?" Gabriella asked calmly

"Errr... Fworgwot" (**take in she is 3 and has downs syndrome) **Abbey said

"Our Mom & Dad Left Us On The Flight They Got Off In California" Jason Said (he doesn't have downs syndrome and he is 8 but small as he has a growing problem)

"Ok, Well Were Going To Take You To A Housing Home While We Go Back Home Were Are You Originally From?" Troy asked holding Abbey on his hip

"Were From Texas but we have family here" Jason replied

"Do You know where?" Gabriella asked grabbing his bag

"See That Women There' he Pointed to a 46 year old women in her car driving into the airport parking lot to obviously pick them up 'she's our adoptive mother" Jason finished

"Lets Go Catch Up To Her Then" Troy said Helping them Over A Fence

"Miss, Miss" Gabriella Shouted

"May I Help You?" Miss Hawkins Said

"I Have Your Adopted Children In here The front of our plane broke off and landed in the Atlantic ocean they're parents sadly went down with it they're bags are here we have no luggage me and my boyfriend don't have ours either, will you excuse me" Gabriella said before running into the airport for a toilet she lurched over the toilet and threw up

"Hi... Can You Excuse Me Too? I'll be Right Back!" Troy said leaving an uncomfortable silence over the 3 people

Troy ran into the girls bathroom receiving shocked looks from other women and he got in he quickly went to the end cubicle and gathered her hair back and rubbed her back softly buying a bottle of water from the drinks machine right outside the door to wash her mouth out with

"You al right Briella?" Troy said hugging her shaking body

"Yeah maybe it's that stomach bug going around what ever it is I hope you don't catch it" Gabriella said before rinsing her mouth out again

"Troy can we go home on another plane please I just need to get home I really don't feel well" Gabriella said her forehead burning up and her stomach being tied in knots

"Yeah come on lets say goodbye too Abbey & Jason" Troy said picking Gabriella off the floor and wrapping his arms around her

After A Successful Flight Home Gabriella landed on the bed her and Troy share and cried.

"Hey Brie you may be pregnant we didn't use protection shall I get you a test?" He Asked

"Get 15 one won't prove anything" Gabriella said solemnly

Troy went a got 15 tests he came back with them he put them on the bed with two bottles of water aswell

"What's The Water For?" Gabriella asked

"Your Gonna Need a lot Of Urine for 15 Tests Brie so get drinking!"

_**Oooooooo Will Gabriella Be Pregnant Will Troy be Happy if She Is?**_

_**Review Please!**_

_**Questions HSM1 Themed**_

_**Who Sings The Line 'Everyone Is Special in Their Own Way, We Make Each Other Strong' and What Song is It from?**_

_**Who Try's To Ruin Troy & Gabriella singing Breaking Free?**_

_**Who Plays Sharpay Evans?**_

_**Who Plays Gabriella Montez?**_

_**Who Is She In A Long-Term (3 Years) Relationship With?**_


	12. Little Bolton

Chapter 11 Of Angel On Board!

Hi Guys Everyone Who reviewed last chapter answering questions Congrats All correct you each get a basket of cookies and cans of soda well done XD

So are you ready for another chapter?

Will Gabriella be pregnant?

Here's a treat i'll put in Starting Date & Time also Ending Date & Time

Starting Date: Sunday 28th December 2008  
Starting Time: 11:12AM

Last Chapter:

_After A Successful Flight Home Gabriella landed on the bed her and Troy share and cried._

"_Hey Brie you may be pregnant we didn't use protection shall I get you a test?" He Asked_

"_Get 15 one won't prove anything" Gabriella said solemnly_

_Troy went a got 15 tests he came back with them he put them on the bed with two bottles of water aswell_

"_What's The Water For?" Gabriella asked_

"_Your Gonna Need a lot Of Urine for 15 Tests Brie so get drinking!"_

This Chapter:

After Gabriella has successfully completed all tests she waited 10 minutes until her and Troy looked at them

10 minutes later

"Troy They're ready" Gabriella called

"Coming now" Troy said walking through the bathroom door

"Ok after 3 turn them all over" Gabriella said

"Ok Brie 1...2...3" Troy said turning over most tests while Gabriella turned over some

Troy & Gabriella looked at one test in front of her 3 Said Negative all the rest positive I think it is pretty true to say that she was pregnant.

"Negative, positive, positive, positive, negative, positive" Gabriella said "what do you have Troy?" she asked

"Positive, positive, positive, positive, negative, positive, positive, positive, positive" Troy replied

"12 Positive and 3 Negative" Gabriella said knowing the tears were Gonna come soon.

"Shall we make an appointment?" Troy asked before the phone rang

"Hello?" Troy asked

"Hi Son, since your home shall we bring Ella home she is kind of hysterical" Lucille Said

"Yeah. Ella can come home I suppose unless she wants to stay since you said she is hysterical I doubt she does just bring her round" Troy said happy to she Ella again

"Ok, Bye!" Lucille said before hanging up

"Gabs Ella's coming back" Troy said through the bathroom door (she was showering)

"Ok" Gabriella said unlocking the door wrapped in just a towel

"Nice Body" Troy said

Gabriella slapped him in his chest and pushed him in the bathroom throwing him a towel

"Ouch" Troy said before locking the door behind him

20 Minutes later

Ella was sitting on Troy's lap arms locked around him while she rested her head on his shoulder, Gabriella had legs pulled up next to her and was resting under a blanket while Troy's mom and her mom just chatted she watched intently some random show that was on Television she was happy just sitting in silence she did have a very weird feeling that something was going to happen she quickly flicked over the channel and the noise filled the room

'American Airlines Is having lots of trouble with there flights a lot of planes are going down it seems as though some thing always happens in first class and coach seems unharmed by it behind me is the remains of the AA16340 Flying to Sydney, Australia everyone survived luckily but if it ever happens again some of us may not be so lucky i'm Lisa Kudrow Reporting for the 12pm News'

"Oh My God!" Gabriella said out of nowhere

"That looks quite bad at least everyone survived" Troy said before taking a sleeping Ella upstairs laying her down in her bed

3 Hours Later, The Mom's had left and Ella was still asleep Troy had lifted her to the car as Gabriella had a appointment someone cancelled so they took that space.

"Miss Montez" The Receptionist Said

Gabriella walked up and she said room 4

Gabriella then started to walk and noticed Troy not following with a now awake Ella she motioned him to come and he picked her up and walked towards the room with Gabriella.

"Hello Miss Montez I'm Doctor Pilgrim's and I am here any time you need me." The Doctor said

"Hi! I Took 15 Home tests 3 came back negative I just really want to know like a quick test" Gabriella explained

"Ok then, pop up on the bed over there and we can try and get something on the screen" The doctor said

15 minutes later they had seen they're little creation on the screen 1 month along she was Ella was so happy to get a sibling she couldn't wait to be a big sister even though Troy isn't Ella's biological daddy he still loves Ella as he is and Ella calls him daddy and since she never knew her dad she thinks Troy is even though she knows he isn't she will always think of Troy as her Daddy and she will teach her little sibling how to play dollies how to play tea parties and how to walk, talk everything she was so happy to be getting a sibling, now the hard part keeping it quiet until Gabriella was past the 3 month stage as anything could happen they rather saying that she was pregnant that saying she miscarried so they would have to keep Ella quiet.

"Troy me and you were going to have our first baby" Gabriella squealed out as soon as they had gotten too the car

"I Know babe and Ella seems happy" Troy said looking and the little girl holding her mothers hand smiling madly

" I am i'm going to be a big sister to my little brother or sister I want a little sister she can play tea parties and dress-up and we can play house and I'll be the mommy and she can be the baby and we will have loads of fun" Ella said while Troy & Gabriella smiled at her and each other.

Nice Ending For this chapter well Gabriella is pregnant again here's a question

Should she keep it? Send me your answers in reviews

Girl or Boy or both?

Also NAMES please I have one that I adore Rebecca Ivory Bolton for a girl  
Jason Xavier Bolton for a boy i'm not sure about Xavier though give me another middle name otherwise I will either just Xavier or unless someone gives me another name the boy one was off the top of my head there my three question about the story now the 5 I always have at the end HSM2 Based

QUESTIONS HSM2 Related

Who Replaces The Lifeguard At Lava Springs  
Who Falls In The Pool  
Name A Sad Song (Mostly Solo)

Who Plays Troy Bolton  
Whole Plays Kelsi Nielson (Correct Spelling Please)

2 Fun Facts!

The Person Who Dives In To Save The Person Who Falls In The Pool Is A Stunt Double.  
High School Musical Was The Working Title Until A Better Name Was Though When It Came To Publishing They Just Went With High School Musical As No Better Name Could Be Thought Of.

Two More Questions!

Will You Miss The Original Cast From The First 3 HSM Films?

Will You Watch HSM4 With Tiara Gold, Donny & Jimmy 'Rocket man' Zara


	13. Bully Called Brad

**Chapter 12 Of Angel On Board**

**Hey! It's 2:28pm on 3rd January 2009 wow 2008 already god well sad news I am going skiing Sunday 4th January 2009 in the morning at 3am so this is my last chapter for a whole week so leave me some nice reviews so when I come back from frezzing cold French/Italian Alps I'll be very happy yay also if you read Little Ella Kelly-marie will have the chapter up before I go skiing so I can read it also.**

**Starting Date: 3rd January 2009  
Starting Time: 2:28pm**

**Last Chapter:-**

15 minutes later they had seen they're little creation on the screen 1 month along she was Ella was so happy to get a sibling she couldn't wait to be a big sister even though Troy isn't Ella's biological daddy he still loves Ella as he is and Ella calls him daddy and since she never knew her dad she thinks Troy is even though she knows he isn't she will always think of Troy as her Daddy and she will teach her little sibling how to play dollies how to play tea parties and how to walk, talk everything she was so happy to be getting a sibling, now the hard part keeping it quiet until Gabriella was past the 3 month stage as anything could happen they rather saying that she was pregnant that saying she miscarried so they would have to keep Ella quiet.

"Troy me and you were going to have our first baby" Gabriella squealed out as soon as they had gotten too the car

"I Know babe and Ella seems happy" Troy said looking and the little girl holding her mothers hand smiling madly

" I am I'm going to be a big sister to my little brother or sister I want a little sister she can play tea parties and dress-up and we can play house and I'll be the mommy and she can be the baby and we will have loads of fun" Ella said while Troy & Gabriella smiled at her and each other.

**This Chapter:-**

**Warning:-**Gabriella Is Now 7 Months Pregnant!

She also found out she is having twins fraternal twins a Boy & a Girl

"Troy this is so cool we need to think of name" Gabriella said starting to panic

"Brie I have boys names sorted out I have Alex, Cameron, Jayden, Phillip, Benjamin & Braiden"

"Wow you thought this out well I do have a girl names they are Alyssa, Grace, Ivory, Rebecca, Caitlyn and Eva."Gabriella said trying to remember her list

"Well I Like Alyssa Grace For a girl now you can choose our sons name!" Troy said smiling broadly

"Hmm... Cameron Alex" She said knowing it was the best name for her son

"Perfect" Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella and resting his hands on her large bump protecting his children.

**Next Morning**

"Ella come on up your gonna be late for kindergarten" Troy said

"Daddy I don't like kindergarten no-one likes me except one girl called Kelly but she is on Vacation in London for a whole month" Ella said holding her rag doll crying her eyes out

Troy rushed over to his crying daughter and softly picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Ella calmed down in a matter of seconds.

"Ella I'm sure they will like you all you have to do is be yourself how about I take you instead of the normal bus I heard Sharpay's son is starting today he is called Tyler you'll like him" Troy said

"You mean auntie Sharpay has a little boy?" Ella asked

"Yeah she does do you remember last time we went you saw pictures of Taelor (she is sharpay's older daughter) holding a little baby well that is Tyler" Troy tried explaining

"Oh! Well he will be my new friend anyone else?" Ella asked

"Auntie Taylor may have one of her 6 children starting we will have to wait and see now it's 7:32am were gonna be late now hurry up and get dressed" Troy said helping Ella out of her Princess nightie and helping her into her Vest and tights while she did her white Summer dress he did up her White sandals then lifted her off the bed and carried her down to the breakfast table.

"So Ella what is it today we have 25 minutes I can do pancakes, or you can fruit or cereal" Troy said looking through cupboards

"Errr... do we have lucky charms daddy?" Ella asked for her favourite cereal

"Yes we do a new box with a prize included" Troy said

"Ooo! Prize, get it daddy what is it?" Ella asked excited

"It is a code to play a unrealeased game on the lucky charms website (I have no idea if tehre is one) www . Lucky charms . Com (I doubt it's real you can try and tell me in a review lol first 2 people to get back to me with that get the next chapter of AOB dedicated to them)

**At Kindergarten 8:28am (it starts at 8:30)**

"Ella can I leave you here with Auntie Taylor & Sharpay or shall I come in with you?" Troy asked

"Daddy even Tyler & Rebecca have friends come with me" Ella pleaded

"Ok Ella but I need to get back home to Mommy" Troy said hoping Gabriella noticed the note stuck to her forehead

"Ok Daddy look the door is open now come on" Ella said walking towards the front door with Troy in tow only to be pushed over by the bully Brad. She started crying as Troy picked her up and took a look and her ripped tights and her whole right side covered in mud

"Come On Ella you can come back to Kindergarten another day I'll wash your dress and tights and clean you shoes when we get home you can't stay like this" Troy said walking towards the gate holding a crying Ella in his arms

**At Home**

Ella was sitting in her room while Gabriella put a bandaid on her Leg and elbow Troy had put her clothes in the washer and was looking for a new kindergarten for Ella he found one linked to a school an all girls Kindergarten but the school was for boy's and girls it was just on the same site as the school it was Called Rosie's Kindergarten. He called up and luckily there was a space for Ella.

**Well let's see i'm skiing now for a whole week :o and no interent connection so leave me some LOVLEY reviews and i'll smile on my way back here is my finishing date and time **

**Ending Date: 3rd January 2009**

**Ending Time: 7:50pm**

**Questions TSLOZAC Based**

**Who plays Zack & Cody?  
Were where they born?**

**Who plays Maddie Fitzpatrick?**

**What is the Hotel called?**

**What is Mr. Moseby's name?**

**Answer Then get Them All correct you get the next 2 chapters dedicated to you :)**


	14. Little Bolton's

**Chapter 13 Of Angel on Board**

Wow I now have 52 reviews on this story, im so freakin happy I love writing this story and im going to tell you a lil detail from my skiing trip and feel free to laugh cause tbh I did

I skied of a cliff and sprained my ACTUAL foot it wasn't actually a cliff it was a black slope but it looked like a cliff to me since it was a sheer drop.

Well feel free to laugh cause I do now and it is going around my school and yes my foot it al right now well I have a little limp I was in the medical centre for 3 hours watching Grey's Anatomy in FRENCH talk about boring or should I say barbant!

This Chapter is Dedicated Too the 5 Mentioned Below

Now Winners

Lucky Charms Website Winners!

1 Loves to read 15

2 Zanetkakiss

The Questions

1 xmomoxashxzanessax776 (You got the birthplace wrong :s)

2 Loves to read 15 (Congrats ALL correct)

3 cutiepie1010 (I think you missed two but I let you off)

At Kindergarten 8:28am (it starts at 8:30)

"Ella can I leave you here with Auntie Taylor & Sharpay or shall I come in with you?" Troy asked

"Daddy even Tyler & Rebecca have friends come with me" Ella pleaded

"Ok Ella but I need to get back home to Mommy" Troy said hoping Gabriella noticed the note stuck to her forehead

"Ok Daddy look the door is open now come on" Ella said walking towards the front door with Troy in tow only to be pushed over by the bully Brad. She started crying as Troy picked her up and took a look and her ripped tights and her whole right side covered in mud

"Come On Ella you can come back to Kindergarten another day I'll wash your dress and tights and clean you shoes when we get home you can't stay like this" Troy said walking towards the gate holding a crying Ella in his arms

At Home

Ella was sitting in her room while Gabriella put a band aid on her Leg and elbow Troy had put her clothes in the washer and was looking for a new kindergarten for Ella he found one linked to a school an all girls Kindergarten but the school was for boy's and girls it was just on the same site as the school it was Called Rosie's Kindergarten. He called up and luckily there was a space for Ella.

**Warning:- Gabriella is now 8 ½ months pregnant**

"Daddy, Daddy" Ella said running into the room at 6AM in the morning

"Ella it's 6:01 in the morning look it's not even light go back to sleep please" Troy said turning over to be met with a wet patch in the bed. He looked over to Gabriella and saw her pained face

"Gab's are the baby's coming?" Troy asked stupidly

"Oh Well Let me think... Yes of course they're coming you nut case" Gabriella said obviously angry

" Sorry Gab's don't get angry on one little thing" Troy said grabbing Ella and walking out of the room only to quickly return with a tired Ella and Gabriella hospital bag including in his hand Ella's clothes.

"Come On Ella" Troy said while helping Gabriella down the stairs consisting of stopping every two steps as it hurt her in the end Troy picked her up carefully and walked out to the car coming back and carrying a now asleep Ella to the car also.

**2 Hours Later**

Gabriella had given birth too a healthy girl and boy called Alyssa Grace Bolton and Cameron Alex Bolton.

Birth Certificates Below:-

Alyssa Grace Bolton  
Mother: Gabriella Montez  
Father: Troy Bolton  
Date: 3rd January 2009  
Time: 7:38am  
Weight: 6lbs 3onz

Cameron Alex Bolton

Mother: Gabriella Montez  
Father: Troy Bolton  
Date: 3rd January 2009  
Time: 7:42am  
Weight: 6lbs 8onz

"Daddy can I see Cameron and Alyssa please?" Ella asked innocently

"Not Yet Ella they still need to quickly check over them like they do with all babies" Troy said as he held Ella

"Even me?" Ella asked

"Yeah I may of never seen it actually I never knew you then but they do it to every baby" Troy replied not noticing he rambled

"Ok, Look the doctors came out can we go in now?" Ella asked getting impatient

"Yea, now we can" Troy said walking through the door and setting Ella down on the edge of Gabriella's bed as he walked over to the two plastic cribs set next to each other with two small fragile humans in it. Troy walked over and carefully picked up Cameron (he was awake Alyssa is asleep) and walked over too the chair next to Gabriella's bed, he motioned Ella over she carefully made her way over to her dad and Troy placed Cameron in her arms and let her hold her little brother just as he was placing Cameron back Gabriella woke up.

"Hi Mommy!" Ella said excitedly

"Hi Sweetie where's Daddy?" Gabriella asked

"With Alyssa and Cameron see" Ella replied while pointing to Troy by the two cribs

Gabriella smiled at the image of Troy interacting with his children he picked up Alyssa and held her close to his body she was so small and fragile, she had Gabriella's hair only short curls though and she had the most dazzling blue eyes ever but Cameron was the exact opposite he had Gabriella chocolate eyes but had Troy's hair his dirty blonde hair.

"Oh Brie your awake" Troy said as he turned around

"Yeah I have been for the past half hour any news on when I can go home?" Gabriella asked

"Nope but I can ask, shall I?" Troy asked rocking a unsettled Alyssa

"Please, pass Alyssa here first" Gabriella asked holding out her arms an collecting Alyssa safely

"Mommy can I hold her I only held Cameron I want to hold my little sister" Ella asked holding out her arms just like Gabriella did before

"Ok, Be careful she is more fragile than your brother as she is smaller and a little weaker"Gabriella said calmly

"Ok Mommy and when will she start talking and walking so we can play dress-up" Ella asked

"Well quite a while Ella since she is only just been born maybe a few years" Gabriella said

"Oh, but years is ages away why can't she play dress-up now?" Ella asked

"Because she is to young to even sit up on her own I promise Ella she will play dress-up with you when she can" Gabriella reassured her eldest Daughter

"Ok let Daddy hold Alyssa he back now I wanna kiss Cameron" Ella said running over to the couch in the corner by the cribs and stood on it to look into Cameron's crib he look at Ella with his big brown eyes and giggled.

"Mommy Cameron giggled it was funny" Ella said

"Ok Ella I know I heard, so Troy when can I leave?" Gabriella replied to Ella the asked her boyfriend

" 3 days they need to keep you in a few days not to mention keep an eye on Cameron's & Alyssa's progress" Troy replied holding Alyssa again

"Ok, I hate hospitals they always give me a creepy feeling, have you ever noticed that?" Gabriella asked feeling as if someone was telling her something was going to happen

"No, not really to be honest I kinda like hospitals because they make you better and also help deliver the best things in the world" he said cooing at Alyssa before putting her back in her crib and walking over to his same spot and was about to ask Gabriella how he felt before being cut of by Gabriella

"Watch Out Troy!" Gabriella screamed as a huge piece of the ceiling fell on top of him

Gabriella rushed out of the bed and over to Troy's side she heard a voice tell her to tell him to move but it was too late Ella ran over sobbing seeing her dad on the floor unconscious under a huge piece of what was the ceiling.

"Ella get a doctor anyone just go to the reception and tell them what happened" Gabriella said sobbing

"Ok Mommy!" Ella rushed out of the door

"Baby! Don't go the doctor will be here any minute" Gabriella said to Troy just as the doctor walked in with a sobbing Ella behind him.

**Oh My what has happened to troy will he be al right and Cameron & Alyssa are now into this world :) smiles all round to the youngest Bolton's!**

**Questions School Related (since most of my readers are from EVERY place around the world I can accept multiple answers to questions with a * after the question)**

What Subject/Lesson do you cook food in?*

What Subject/Lesson do you use numbers in?*

What Subject/Lesson would you use the word ¡hola! In?

What Subject/Lesson do you use a calculator in?*

Ok I know kinda random questions but I needed a boost I had no other idea! So r&r thanks love ya's xxxxxxxxxx


	15. Life Support

**Chapter 14 of Angel On Board**

**Hi Again UGH! Got Back from a stressing day at school thinking at 3:10pm go home and go to bed then I remembered I had to stay an extra 4 hours till 7'o'clock to do Year 10 9th Grade parents evening I as in school from 7:45am till 7:00pm talk about a long day in school**

**well here's the next chapter of Angel On Board will Troy be ok? Read on to find out.**

**Starting Date: 22nd January 2009**

**Starting Time: 8:47pm**

_**Last Chapter**_

"Ok let Daddy hold Alyssa he back now I wanna kiss Cameron" Ella said running over to the couch in the corner by the cribs and stood on it to look into Cameron's crib he look at Ella with his big brown eyes and giggled.

"Mommy Cameron giggled it was funny" Ella said

"Ok Ella I know I heard, so Troy when can I leave?" Gabriella replied to Ella the asked her boyfriend

" 3 days they need to keep you in a few days not to mention keep an eye on Cameron's & Alyssa's progress" Troy replied holding Alyssa again

"Ok, I hate hospitals they always give me a creepy feeling, have you ever noticed that?" Gabriella asked feeling as if someone was telling her something was going to happen

"No, not really to be honest I kinda like hospitals because they make you better and also help deliver the best things in the world" he said cooing at Alyssa before putting her back in her crib and walking over to his same spot and was about to ask Gabriella how he felt before being cut of by Gabriella

"Watch Out Troy!" Gabriella screamed as a huge piece of the ceiling fell on top of him

Gabriella rushed out of the bed and over to Troy's side she heard a voice tell her to tell him to move but it was too late Ella ran over sobbing seeing her dad on the floor unconscious under a huge piece of what was the ceiling.

"Ella get a doctor anyone just go to the reception and tell them what happened" Gabriella said sobbing

"Ok Mommy!" Ella rushed out of the door

"Baby! Don't go the doctor will be here any minute" Gabriella said to Troy just as the doctor walked in with a sobbing Ella behind him.

_**This Chapter!**_

Troy after being checked out by a doctor slipped into a coma and has been in it for a few weeks and is also on Life Support Gabriella has stayed with him everyday taking the twins to her Mom around 11:30am then coming back with Ella and staying till visiting times finished at 1am. Gabriella hasn't taken Ella to her new pre-school as she refuses to leave her mom's side until her dad is better.

_Troy's Thoughts._

_All I see is a huge room all white nothing has a mark on it everything is white a look around I am the only person here, I stop as I see an outline of a man forming a few meters away from me. I gasp as I notice who it is it was Santiago Montez, Gabriella's dad I remember he died a few months back from a very bad factory fire (he was a fireman)._

"_Troy Bolton, is that you why are you here and not down with my daughter?" Santiago asked his daughter's boyfriend_

"_Oh, well I don't actually know something fell on me is all I remember" Troy replied not remembering_

"_Well deary me from what I've seen on your results there is nothing wrong except a broken leg Troy, Gabriella has been crying every single day it's coming up to one month, in 2 days your twins will be one month old. Ella even though you aren't her biological Dad she thinks of you as you are I think you already know that but can you really let the poor girl suffer I left her but she didn't know me very well, she knows you probably more than you know yourself." Santiago explained._

_By this point Troy was in tears he nearly left Gabriella, Ella, Alyssa & Cameron._

"_I know Santiago but what am I supposed to do? I'm in the waiting room to be judged" Troy asked_

"_Listen to me, Troy it's not your time you need to go back to Gabriella, Ella, Alyssa & Cameron!" Santiago repeated it two more times before disappearing._

_2 Hours Later!_

Gabriella sat at Troy's bedside with Ella on her knee wrapped in her baby blanket Pink and yellow squares with her name sown into one corner

Ella Chloe Montez.

"Mommy is daddy going to wake up?" Ella asked as Gabriella stared on

"I don't know Ella" Gabriella replied without any emotion

Ella got off her mom's knee went over to her backpack and got out her colouring book and pencils to pass time, but she mostly drew her dad.

A few minutes later Troy's body started moving causing both Gabriella and Ella to watch he suddenly shot up into the upright position and looked around the room until his eyes rested on the two most important things in his life he wondered where his other two where.

"My Mom has Alyssa & Cameron no worries Troy" Gabriella replied smiling the biggest ever.

"How'd You know?" Troy asked

" Troy I can read you like a book and I was right" Gabriella smiled bigger then stood to her feet and wrapped Troy in the biggest hug ever, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head in the crook of his neck and sat on top of him minding his broken leg and wrapped her legs around his waist and sat like that for a few minutes until they felt Ella climbing up.

"Hey, I Want a hug too" Ella replied trying to jump onto the high hospital bed

Gabriella got down and lifted Ella into the bed and sat back in the chair just as the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Bolton I see you have awoken and also ripped off your cords to your life support you made an amazing recovery except your leg and you can get compensation as we hadn't known about the floor in Operation Room 3 as we don't normally book in 3 operations one day" Doctor Alison explained.

"When can I leave?" Troy asked rudely

"4 days as we need to keep a watchful eye on you" Doctor Alison replied looking over his chart

"4 Days?!?!?! are you kidding I have twins at home they turn 1 month old in 2 days I want to see them." Troy replied almost throwing a tantrum

"Troy, I'll bring Alyssa and Cameron here we don't want anything else happening to you" Gabriella replied calmly stroking Ella's hair down

"Ok, only for you, Ella, Alyssa and Cameron" Troy said finally giving in

**Yay! I Finished and I know you are going to hate the finishing time and date but I have a huge explanation I will explain after the finishing date and time**

**Finishing Date: 24th January 2009**

**Finishing Time: 11:30am**

**ok I was gonna finish it yesterday I started writing up to the end of Troy's thoughts yesterday then I went at 6pm to watch Mr. Mongourins wonder emporium(Sp?) which premièred yesterday on Disney Channel and fell asleep between it then I got called to my dinner didn't want it so I went back upstairs at about 7:15pm and went back to bed. Hahaha I know funny (sarcastic)**

**Questions! Phineas & Ferb Related**

**Who Play's Candace?**

**Who Play's Phineas?**

**What Is Perry?**

**What Was The First Ever Episode About?**

**Who Play's Isabella?**


	16. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 15 of Angel on Board!

Hey Guys, Yes I'm Back with another chapter of this much loved story. Will Troy be happy to spend the twins being one month old in the hospital or would he rather be at home? I'd rather be at home but he's just came off life support he needs to stay in the hospital.

Also I'm losing reader or I'm not losing readers but no-one can be bothered to review I want to get past 63 reviews I have 58 at the moment get me past 63 please I want 100 before I finish this story so please R&R.

Last Chapter:-

"_My Mom has Alyssa & Cameron no worries Troy" Gabriella replied smiling the biggest ever._

"_How'd You know?" Troy asked_

" _Troy I can read you like a book and I was right" Gabriella smiled bigger then stood to her feet and wrapped Troy in the biggest hug ever, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head in the crook of his neck and sat on top of him minding his broken leg and wrapped her legs around his waist and sat like that for a few minutes until they felt Ella climbing up._

"_Hey, I Want a hug too" Ella replied trying to jump onto the high hospital bed_

_Gabriella got down and lifted Ella into the bed and sat back in the chair just as the doctor walked in._

"_Mr. Bolton I see you have awoken and also ripped off your cords to your life support you made an amazing recovery except your leg and you can get compensation as we hadn't known about the floor in Operation Room 3 as we don't normally book in 3 operations one day" Doctor Alison explained._

"_When can I leave?" Troy asked rudely_

"_4 days as we need to keep a watchful eye on you" Doctor Alison replied looking over his chart_

"_4 Days?!?!?! are you kidding I have twins at home they turn 1 month old in 2 days I want to see them." Troy replied almost throwing a tantrum_

"_Troy, I'll bring Alyssa and Cameron here we don't want anything else happening to you" Gabriella replied calmly stroking Ella's hair down_

"_Ok, only for you, Ella, Alyssa and Cameron" Troy said finally giving in_

This Chapter:-

Troy woke up at 6AM exactly he knew that in two hours Gabriella would be coming over with Ella, Alyssa & Cameron and he couldn't be happier well he would rather be at home but at least he would get to see his twins on they're day of being one month old, it isn't a day you originally celebrate but Troy & Gabriella promised they would it's a tradition in Gabriella's family and surprisingly Troy's too.

Exactly two hours and 3 minutes Gabriella knocked on his door and he replied with a very excitedly come in Ella ran in first and jumped onto the chair by the bed and leaned over as far as she could and tried to hug Troy, Troy lifted her over and hugged her on the bed as tightly as he could. Ella was dressed in floral white summer dress with pink flowers over it had her hair in Pig tails and has white strap up sandals, Alyssa was the exact same except she has pink bows in her hair a swell ans Cameron had on a wildcats jersey that Gabriella got specially made for him it said 'Daddy's Star' Player with a '14' underneath it.

"How'd You get that made?" Troy asked admiring the Jersey

"I know people and I know I no longer go to east high so I thought it would be cute plus I think were all Wildcats at heart even if we don't go there any more" Gabriella replied

"Well Gab's I was only in the year above you at west high" Troy replied

"Yeah, I know but I would of rather you came to east high then we would have been together a lot longer" Gabriella sighed

"We may of never met Brie than what would of happened?" Troy asked

"They my life wouldm't be complete **looks in bag** this is for you" Gabriella says bringing out a huge A4 brown envelope.

Troy opened the envelope and smiled broadly when he saw who it was from the letter read:

Albuquerque's Adoption Agency  
East High Road

Albuquerque

New Mexico

18534

Monday 2nd February 2009

Mr. Troy Bolton

Flat 2A  
Boulevard Lane  
Albuquerque

New Mexico  
18643

Dear, Mr. Bolton

your request to adopt Isabella Maria Montez had been approved by Gabriella Montez, Gabriella choose to give Isabella your surname so I have enclosed a new birth certificate with al the right details on if it is incorrect please send back everything with the new details on a sheet of paper.

Enclosed is also the old birth certificate if you would like to keep that.

Your's sincerely,

Beci Lindens

Troy looked into the envelope and noticed there was indeed the birth certificate he lifted it out and it read:

Isabella Maria Bolton

Mother: Gabriella Montez  
Father : Troy Bolton

Born: 22nd February 2003  
Time: 11:59pm  
Weight: 4lbs 7onz  
Notes: 4 Months Premature, Unlikely to survive.

"Ella was unlikely to survive?" Troy asked Gariella

"She was 4 Months premature she was on a ventilator for 4 months then she was alright and was able to come home" Gabriella replied playing with Alyssa

"Oh, Wow just think little Ella wouldn;t be here because she was born premature how did that happen?" Troy asked curious

"I got pushed down the stairs in school and I landed sideways the whole way down, it was Chad who knocked me accidentally as I know he is my big brother he wouldn't hurt his little sisters baby, but Chad is a nut case anyway" Gabriella replied.

"Obviously he wouldn't be Chad if he wasn't" Troy replied thinking of his best friend

"So is it approved?" Gabriella asked knowing what the letter was about

"Well.... Yes I'm now legally Ella's daddy, just one question she is now Isabella Bolton so there is Isabella Bolton, Alyssa Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton see the difference" Troy asked as he eyes his coat in the corner

"Yeah, she is now legally your child all children should have there fathers surname" Gabriella replied

"Gab's can you get my coat from over there please" Troy asked as he knee led in the bed as best as possible

Gabriella came back over with the coat and noticed troy kneeling up on the bed but took no notice and sat back down Troy reached in his bocket before he felt the velvet box he brought it out and opened it and turned to face Gabriella.  
"Gabriella Maria Montez I met you when our flight AA164 went down we were the only two known survivors, you introduced me to your parents and your wonderful daughter Isabella who called me Daddy on her own accord, you gave me two beautiful children Alyssa and Cameron and I am no legally Ella's dad so will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Troy asked waiting for an answer

"Yes! Troy I'd be honoured to be your wife"Gabriella had tears streaming down her face as she replied and the door burst open and 3 hospital staff came in with a banner saying Congratulations soon to be Mr & Mrs Troy Bolton, Troy had planned it.

Aww Super sweet chapter I know I got mixed up with the school part so if it makes no sense keep In mind Troy went to West High Gabi went to East High.

Questions High School Musical 3 Related

Which Two People Go to Julliard?  
What Is Troy's Choice of College & Major?  
What Is Gabriella's Choice Of College & Major?

Why Does Gabriella Leave For 3 Weeks Before Prom?

Name A Solo Beginning with the letter 'S'.

first 5 people to get all 5 answers correct get the next chapter dedicated to them :)


	17. Tuxedo Fitting

**Angel On Board Chapter 16.**

Okay Okay, I know super super super late but fan fiction was down and it was down for a few days I lost my phone on the bus home from school still don;t have it I have been pressured with revision for exams and basically school, and living with a younger brother doesn't help so yeah sorry but hopefully you'll still read this. :)

Last Chapter.

"Well.... Yes I'm now legally Ella's daddy, just one question she is now Isabella Bolton so there is Isabella Bolton, Alyssa Bolton, Cameron Bolton, Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton see the difference" Troy asked as he eyes his coat in the corner

"Yeah, she is now legally your child all children should have there fathers surname" Gabriella replied

"Gab's can you get my coat from over there please" Troy asked as he knee led in the bed as best as possible

Gabriella came back over with the coat and noticed troy kneeling up on the bed but took no notice and sat back down Troy reached in his pocket before he felt the velvet box he brought it out and opened it and turned to face Gabriella.  
"Gabriella Maria Montez I met you when our flight AA164 went down we were the only two known survivors, you introduced me to your parents and your wonderful daughter Isabella who called me Daddy on her own accord, you gave me two beautiful children Alyssa and Cameron and I am no legally Ella's dad so will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Troy asked waiting for an answer

"Yes! Troy I'd be honoured to be your wife"Gabriella had tears streaming down her face as she replied and the door burst open and 3 hospital staff came in with a banner saying Congratulations soon to be Mr & Mrs Troy Bolton, Troy had planned it.

"So I wants Lily's and Daisy's at our wedding pink Lily's and One white Daisy in the middle yes?" Gabriella asked

"Gab's I'm a guy and us guys are not people to pick out wedding flowers" Troy replied bouncing Alyssa on his knee

"Well you better be good at picking out tuxedos's cause you picking out yours and Cameron's' Gabriella said while rocking a drowsy Cameron in her arms 'tomorrow morning 8am sharp. Be There" Gabriella said knowing she would most likely still be asleep

"Okay Sweetheart" Troy said smiling

"Troy, you only call me _Sweetheart _when we have our evening activities I'm not having you call me that in front of our parents" Gabriella replied turning a light shade of pink

"Well it is now 10pm so I will see you tomorrow after tuxedo fitting _Sweetheart" _Troy replied before kissing Gabriella and Cameron on the cheek and heading up the stairs with Alyssa.

Next Morning 7:58AM

Troy had arrived and Terry's Trendy Tuxedo's and Cameron was asleep as it being two whole hours before he usually wakes up, Troy sat there waiting for it to finally be 8AM and not 7:59AM he watches his watch intently as he waited for the second hand to just pass the 12 as it did he stood up and walked over to the desk just as a young lady no older than 17 sat down and asked him his name,

"Name?" The 17 Year old with a name tag stating Beci Landslide

"Troy Bolton reservations may be under Gabriella Montez though" He Stated

"Ahh, Troy Bolton address please?" Beci stated bored

"10757 Hortense St

#408 Toluca Lake. CA

91602" Troy replied balancing Cameron over his shoulder. (Real address)

"okay and phone number" Beci asked

" 743-843-8632" he replied (not real, might be)

"Okay, the fitter will be out in 10 minutes just sit over there please" Beci said pointing to a row of expensive looking sofa's

After a long 2 hours tuxedo fitting, Troy and Cameron arrived home and they went for a long sleep Cameron was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. At 2pm Gabriella came into there bedroom and smiled at the sight of Cameron on Troy asleep, cuddled into each other it was a beautiful father/son moment and she took the digital camera off the desk by the door and snapped a couple of pictures, of the father and son moment.

20 minutes later

Troy had finally awoken noticing Cameron was no longer anywhere near him neither in the room he ran downstairs frantically searching for Gabriella

"Gab's I Lost Cameron" Troy said almost crying Gabriella just laughed at his worried face

"H-How C-Can Y-you L-Laugh I-I L-lost C-Cameron" Troy replied wiping away his tears which was no use

"He's in his cot in his room I took him off you 20 minutes ago so he wouldn't fall off or you may of knocked him off when you awoke" Gabriella said wiping the tears that were still rolling down Troy's cheeks

"Are You Serious?" Troy asked not even waiting for an answer as he sprinted up stairs into the baby blue room to find Cameron lying there peacefully, he smiles then moved into the room next door as he looked in the yellow room he saw his Alyssa lying in her cot gurgling quietly, she just lay there she suddenly spotted Troy out the corner of her eye and starting crying while holding her arms up, obviously wanting to be picked up. Gabriella started for the stairs as she heard Alyssa crying but before she could enter through the door Ella stopped her and whispering into her mommy's ear to follow her

"Mommy, don't go any further follow me" Ella said whispering quietly

"Okay Ella, lead the way." Gabriella replied in her whisper too

Ella lead them into Alyssa's room and they just stood outside to room and Gabriella saw Troy cradling Alyssa as she calmed down, she too no hesitation and swiftly walked into the bedroom grabbing the camera and snapped a few pictures again this time Troy with Alyssa.

Later At Dinner

"So, How did the tuxedo fitting go you seemed tired afterwards, were you?" Gabriella asked as she was feeding Cameron his bottle

"Well two hours of trying on tuxedo's can get tiring but I have ordered our tux's and the guys have got there fitting tomorrow at 10am" Troy replied

"Perfect, me and the girls have our dress fitting on Saturday morning at 7am" Gabriella replied before walking off with Cameron.

**Sooo, how was it? I hope it was up to standards since I made you wait soooooooooo long hehe**

**since I made you wait i'm not encouraging you to answer these question unless you have seen the film Bolt.**

**Questions**

**Why Does Bolt Run Away?**

**Is Penny Really Sad?**

**Who Does Miley Cyrus Play?**

**What Is The Hamster Called?**

**What Is The Credit Song With The Initals ITILY?**


	18. MOMMY!

Angel On Board!

Hey Guy's i know this is super late stupid school, holidays and studying.

Last Chapter:

"Mommy, don't go any further follow me" Ella said whispering quietly

"Okay Ella, lead the way." Gabriella replied in her whisper too

Ella lead them into Alyssa's room and they just stood outside to room and Gabriella saw Troy cradling Alyssa as she calmed down, she too no hesitation and swiftly walked into the bedroom grabbing the camera and snapped a few pictures again this time Troy with Alyssa.

Later At Dinner

"So, How did the tuxedo fitting go you seemed tired afterwards, were you?" Gabriella asked as she was feeding Cameron his bottle

"Well two hours of trying on tuxedo's can get tiring but I have ordered our tux's and the guys have got there fitting tomorrow at 10am" Troy replied

"Perfect, me and the girls have our dress fitting on Saturday morning at 7am" Gabriella replied before walking off with Cameron.

This Chapter:

**Dress Fitting, Saturday Morning, 7am**

"Mommy I'm bored and tired you woke me up at 5:45am even the sun wasn't up then" Ella said in a whiny voice

"I Know Ella and you didn't get out of bed till 6:15am at that" Gabriella replied holding Alyssa

"Montez." A Tall Lady with long blonde hair asked

"Over Here" Sharpay called

"Hi, i am Brittany and i will be your fitter for today now any specific requests?" Brittany asked

"No all we require is 4 light shades of pink bridesmaids dresses and Flower girl dress for my Daughter here and then my dress" Gabriella exclaimed

"Okay well we will do the Flower girl first any colours in mind?" Brittany asked

"Light pink with a white bow if available?" Gabriella asked as Brittany got down 5 boxes

"How old is she?" Brittany asked

"I'm 4" Ella replied

"Okay' Brittany replied taking a lid off a box 'this one is the age 4 one" Brittany replied showing it to Gabriella

"Perfect" Gabriella replied

After Everyone Got There Dresses They All headed back home Alyssa asleep and Ella almost asleep.

"Hey Babe." Troy said as Gabriella walked through the door

"I'm not in the mood Troy I'm so tired I need to sleep forever" Gabriella said walking past Troy up the stairs behind Ella with Alyssa in her arms

"I'll call you in 4 hours for Lunch it is now 10am" Troy said as Gabriella headed into Alyssa's Room

"Sure Whatever" Gabriella said as she passed to top of the stairs again into her room passing the top of the stairs again with one of Alyssa's new onesies in her hand it was a light pink colour and had across the front I'm a daddy's little girl (which she is)

"What Would You Like?" Troy asked

"A Sandwich is fine heat Alyssa's bottle up 20 minutes before so it has time to cool down" Gabriella replied as Troy walked up the stairs towards her

"Are you sure your fine except just tiredness you look really pale" Troy asked caressing her face

"I Don't know i just don't feel like sitting up all i want to do is lie down but not go asleep just lie down i feel as though i can't hold me head up and i have a banging headache i feel helpless like something bad is going to happen and it is worrying me" Gabriella said as Troy Picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where Ella was peacefully sleeping

"Shall i call the doctor?" Troy asked concerned

"Let me have a little sleep I'll try and sleep and if i can't then yes do call the doctor please" Gabriella said in a barely audible whisper

"Okay, Sleep Tight" Troy replied before kissing her softly on the cheek and leaving the room quietly

Troy sat downstairs and was concerned for his Fiancée she is normally full of colour and lively and now she was just pale, lifeless and lying down in a bed sure people get ill but not like Gabriella had it she looked really ill like something that can't be cured without a lot of treatment Troy was broken out of his daydream by a noise that he never wants to hear unless it is something good

"Ahhhhhhh" Gabriella screams with a voice terror stricken

Troy races upstairs and sprints into his and Gabriella's bedroom only to find her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood while Ella lay still asleep unaware that her mom had screamed and been injured.

"Gabriella baby what happened?" Troy asked worried

"C-Call a A-Ambulance T-Troy q-quick" Gabriella replied barely able to talk

"Okay don't go stay awake" Troy said before eh left the room

Ella woke up as she heard Troy leaving the room

"Mommy? MOMMY?" Ella shouted not able to find her mom

"H-Here E-Ella" Gabriella whispered

"Mommy? Why are you in a pool of red water?" Ella asked innocently

"Go f-find d-daddy" Gabriella said before passing out

"MOMMY" Ella screamed as her dad raced into the room obviously off the phone

"No Gabriella baby no no no no no please no Gabriella wake up please the ambulance will be hear as quick as possible but the freeway is congested there trying to send one from Jeevers Medical Centre down the road but they are doing their best as possible wake up please" Troy said tears streaming down his face

"Daddy? Is Mommy going to die?" Ella asked tears on her cheeks and her innocence shining through

"I Hope not Ella. Do me a favour go and check on Alyssa and Cameron please?" Troy asked as he wiped away the tears off her delicate cheeks

"O-Okay Daddy." Ella said walking out of the room

Less than five minutes later the ambulance arrived and quickly put an oxygen mask on her as they drove off with her leaving Troy to put a struggling Ella, Alyssa and Cameron into the car before he could drive off he had to call his mom and dad or Sharpay and Taylor someone to look after Ella, Alyssa and Cameron when he got there, he had a feeling that they weren't going to let them in.

"Hi, I'm looking for Gabriella Montez" Troy said to the young girl behind the desk

"Relation?" The girl asked

"Fiancée and these are our children" Troy said as the women looked at him as if he was an alien

"You expect me to believe you have 3 children one who looks to be about 4 and you aren't even married and by my records the poor girl you claim to be a fiancée too is almost dead does she really need anything else plus if this child is her's she must of had this child when she was (she does quick finger math) 18 i doubt she is" The young girl said

"Hey, Young Lady I'm Isabella Bolton and i want you to let me my brother and sister and my Daddy to see my Mommy because without my mommy my daddy will be very very sad because they are getting married soon i went with my mommy today for dresses and if you don't let me see my daddy i will scream" Ella said with a very serious tone

"Ha Ha, Isabella nice name but your 4 and I'm 16 you can barely do anything to me because your 4 I'm 16 like i said before now you are not related to this women because as you clearly said your name is Isabella Bolton." The young girl said before walking out of behid the desk as an older women came and took her place

"Hello Isabella why are you here?" The older women asked

"My Mommy is dying" Isabella stated running into her Daddy's legs and started crying

"Troy Bolton, what happened to Gabriella?" The older women asked as she looked up

"I walked upstairs and found her in a pool of her own blood, she said earlier she wasn't feeling well but we just don't know can you hold Cameron a minute" Troy asked as she nodded and he picked Ella up as she got hysterical.

"Well she is on life support at the moment room 208 down the corridor on your right" The older women said as he walked away with Ella trailing behind

As Troy went to open the door tears fell down his face he was lucky he was allowed in with 3 children under the age of 5, he pushed down the handle and walked into the fully secluded room (private room) and immediately the tears rushed out of his eyes and fell down his face like a water fall there was Gabriella lying there with life support wires coming out all around her body, a ventilator, an IV and a heart rate monitor also, Troy sat Alyssa and Cameron on the floor asleep in their car seats and Ella clung onto her dad's leg also crying.

"D-Daddy M-MommyIsn't Bweathing on Her Own she is basically dead" Ella said crying even more hysterically

It Was True thought the only think keeping Gabriella alive was this rectangular container making a little beep every few minutes and a lot of heat, she had a very pale face like all the colour had been drained from life, Troy held her hand as he sat next to her with Ella crying into his chest while Alyssa and Cameron Slept unaware, Gabriella was alive and breathing on her own very well but the doctors had yet to check on her she tried to open her eyes and hold her Daughter who was crying hysterically but Gabriella couldn't open her eyes she could hear everything happening she could feel Troy holding her cold hand and she knew he was hurting but she was in this place that she could not open her eyes even how much she tried so she squeezed Troy's hand with all the force she could muster but all he felt was a little movement nothing like a squeeze.

I Cried While Thinking of Writing this :'( Anyways After You People have dried your eyes leave me lovely reviews please

Questions General Knowledge

How Many Months Have 28 Days?

How Many Days in A Leap Year?

How Many Months Is A Year?

How Many Days in December?

How Many Days in A Normal Year?


	19. 1 Year and 3 Months Later

Angel On Board Chapter 19

I agree late but if you love me you won't hate me 

**Last Chapter**

"Hello Isabella why are you here?" The older women asked

"My Mommy is dying" Isabella stated running into her Daddy's legs and started crying

"Troy Bolton, what happened to Gabriella?" The older women asked as she looked up

"I walked upstairs and found her in a pool of her own blood, she said earlier she wasn't feeling well but we just don't know can you hold Cameron a minute" Troy asked as she nodded and he picked Ella up as she got hysterical.

"Well she is on life support at the moment room 208 down the corridor on your right" The older women said as he walked away with Ella trailing behind

As Troy went to open the door tears fell down his face he was lucky he was allowed in with 3 children under the age of 5, he pushed down the handle and walked into the fully secluded room (private room) and immediately the tears rushed out of his eyes and fell down his face like a water fall there was Gabriella lying there with life support wires coming out all around her body, a ventilator, an IV and a heart rate monitor also, Troy sat Alyssa and Cameron on the floor asleep in their car seats and Ella clung onto her dad's leg also crying.

"D-Daddy M-Mommy Isn't Bweathing on Her Own she is basically dead" Ella said crying even more hysterically

It Was True thought the only think keeping Gabriella alive was this rectangular container making a little beep every few minutes and a lot of heat, she had a very pale face like all the colour had been drained from life, Troy held her hand as he sat next to her with Ella crying into his chest while Alyssa and Cameron Slept unaware, Gabriella was alive and breathing on her own very well but the doctors had yet to check on her she tried to open her eyes and hold her Daughter who was crying hysterically but Gabriella couldn't open her eyes she could hear everything happening she could feel Troy holding her cold hand and she knew he was hurting but she was in this place that she could not open her eyes even how much she tried so she squeezed Troy's hand with all the force she could muster but all he felt was a little movement nothing like a squeeze.

**This Chapter**

Troy was now starting to lose hope that his Gabriella was going to make it through this, he sat like the way he was now, Ella crying softly into his chest while Cameron and Alyssa just babbled quietly at the side of the bed he was thinking Alyssa was missing a mother's touch as she refused Troy a lot.

"Daddy?" Ella asked

"Yep Ells" Troy responded with Ella's newest nickname

"Mommy's awake!" Ella responded smiling widely

"Ella, she isn't you hallucinating" Troy said calmly

"Are you calling me a hallucination?" Gabriella said quietly

"Brie?' Troy turns around 'Oh My Fucking God Gabs You Awake" Troy said hugging her tightly

"Yes i am can you let go of me please?" Gabriella asked as Troy left go she hit him hard in the chest considering just waking up from a coma

"What was that for?" Troy asked rubbing his chest

"For swearing in front of Ella, Cameron and Alyssa" Gabriella replied kissing his chest through his sweater

"Sorry, but i mean your aw---"Troy got interrupted by Ella

"Daddy, pick me up so me give Mommy a hug" Ella said in a whisper voice

Troy picked Ella up whispering something in her ear when she nodded he set her on her Mom's hospital bed and she crawled up to her mom and whispered something in Her mom's ear which made her smile before kissing Ella on the cheek.

"I love you too Very much Troy" Gabriela replied

"Great! Wedding Is In 3 Months" Troy said smiling

"Wait when i came here it was 1 year and 6 months" (i understand wrong but go along with me)

Gabriella said not fully understanding why

"Brie baby you were in it for a year and 3 months Alyssa misses your touch she ignores me alot and refuses to let me pick her up" Troy replied wiping his eyes.

Ooooo i need to get this out just please review i need 3 reviews from 3 different people for the next chapter.


	20. Ella!

Angel On Board Chapter 20

Sorry it took so long to get this out!

**Last Chapter:**

_**Troy picked Ella up whispering something in her ear when she nodded he set her on her Mom's hospital bed and she crawled up to her mom and whispered something in Her mom's ear which made her smile before kissing Ella on the cheek.**_

"_**I love you too Very much Troy" Gabriela replied**_

"_**Great! Wedding Is In 3 Months" Troy said smiling**_

"_**Wait when i came here it was 1 year and 6 months" (i understand wrong but go along with me)**_

_**Gabriella said not fully understanding why**_

"_**Brie baby you were in it for a year and 3 months Alyssa misses your touch she ignores me a lot and refuses to let me pick her up" Troy replied wiping his eyes.**_

**This Chapter:**

"Pass her here! Troy please" Gabriella asks

Troy picks Alyssa up causing screams and wails as she is placed in Gabriella's arms she quietens down and says a loud and clear Mommy.

Gabriella gasps as she hears Alyssa say that word that is music the first time it is said, she cuddles Alyssa closely to her and watches her baby girl fall asleep in her arms.

"Mommy, are we going home soon?" Ella asked

"No Sweetie I need to be checked and then I will be told when I can leave" Gabriella replied

"Okay" Ella Replies before heading into the chair in the corner to finish colouring

"I'll go and ask the doctor now" Troy replies before heading for the door.

The Doctor comes in and looks at his clipboard

"You should be able to go home in about a week, we just need to keep a close eye on you since you were in a coma for 1 Year and 3 months, but you seem perfectly fine, but we need to keep a close eye on you so about a week." The Doctor said before leaving

"See a week, isn't that long" Troy replied

"I Guess, you better be in here every day though so I can see my adorable children" Gabriella replied moving some of Alyssa's hair out of her face

"To See OUR Adorable Children and Me of Course" Troy said smiling at Gabriella

"I didn't say anything about you" She replied smiling at him

"You're Not Very Nice Montez" Troy replied

"Last Names Now Bolton" Gabriella said

"Yeah Montez" Troy replied

"Soon to be Bolton" Gabriella Smiled at him

"You exited?" Troy asked

"Little Nervous but Yeah can't wait" She smiled

"Well Visiting Hours end in 3 minutes we better start walking down" Troy said placing Cameron and Alyssa in the twin stroller and waking up a tired Ella

"We Will Be Back At 8am" Troy said while closing the door quietly as it was 8pm people where sleeping

It was 11pm and everyone in the hospital was having a peaceful sleep except one person, Gabriella couldn't stop squirming in her sleep, she was dreaming about the day her flight went down, how she met Troy, how Ella bonded with Troy, Ella calling Troy Daddy on her own accord.

Then she woke up startled she knew something was wrong but not exactly was wrong, but it was Troy, Ella, Cameron or Alyssa.

Gabriella suddenly heard sirens and emergency staff running around in the corridors a few blocks away then her door opened and Troy came in.

"Troy??" Gabriella asked

"Great, Your Awake" Troy replied hugging her tightly

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked

"Ella, she just started screaming, that IT hurts and then started hyperventilating and she had trouble breathing, then just stopped breathing all together" Troy replied tears falling down his cheeks

"Is she breathing now?" Gabriella asked feeling tears

"I don't know I got pushed out the room and I left Cameron and Alyssa in the stroller outside this door" Troy answered looking out the window seeing them still asleep

"Bring them in then" Gabriella asked

"I didn't think you be awake" Troy replied putting the chair in front of the door to keep it open

"I Woke up knowing something as about to happen then like 2 minutes later you came in" She replied holding her arms out, and Troy came and hugged her tightly bringing her onto his lap in the chair next to her bed.

Cliff-hanger?

What Is Up With Ella?

Guess In A Review First 5 Correct YES 5 I need 5 for the next chapter so the first 5 will get whatever, video dedication, anything I promise you and i will have the next chapter out before the 7th I promise that only if I get 5 reviews though.


	21. Loss?

**Chapter 21 of Angel on Board!**

**I apologise if it is out late and not up to standards  
anyways**

**Love ya Lil Sis.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Gabriella suddenly heard sirens and emergency staff running around in the corridors a few blocks away then her door opened and Troy came in.**_

"_**Troy??" Gabriella asked**_

"_**Great, Your Awake" Troy replied hugging her tightly**_

"_**What's wrong?" Gabriella asked**_

"_**Ella, she just started screaming, that IT hurts and then started hyperventilating and she had trouble breathing, then just stopped breathing all together" Troy replied tears falling down his cheeks**_

"_**Is she breathing now?" Gabriella asked feeling tears **_

"_**I don't know I got pushed out the room and I left Cameron and Alyssa in the stroller outside this door" Troy answered looking out the window seeing them still asleep**_

"_**Bring them in then" Gabriella asked**_

"_**I didn't think you be awake" Troy replied putting the chair in front of the door to keep it open**_

"_**I Woke up knowing something as about to happen then like 2 minutes later you came in" She replied holding her arms out, and Troy came and hugged her tightly bringing her onto his lap in the chair next to her bed.**_

Later That Morning.

"How is Ella?" Gabriella asked Troy as he came through the door from checking on their daughter

"She is doing fine what the problem is, they say a kidney infection they can either remove it or just cut out the infection using a laser" Troy said.

"Wouldn't a laser be incredibly painful?" Gabriella asks

"I would think so but it is the most recommended she will be asleep anyway" Troy replied

"Well laser since i think most people need two kidneys even though you can live a whole life with one, my granddad did" Gabriella answered

"Well i'll go tell the doctor plus your allowed to walk around now if you feel good enough you can go home later today only if you feel good enough though" Troy says

"Go talk to the doctor first about Ella then i'll go for a little walk" Gabriella said

" Okay Gabi" Troy said walking towards his daughters room

*10 minutes later Troy came back to see Gabriella standing by the side of the bed*

"you feeling okay standing up?" Troy asked

"it feels weird but yeah i'm fine" Gabriella replied walking towards Troy and collapsing into his arms Crying

"Shhh... Gabi, why are you crying?" Troy asked curious

"you had the chance to leave, taking Ella, Cameron and Alyssa but instead you stayed and for that i love you soo much you stayed by my side the whole time i was here" Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes and smiling

"Why would i leave you?" Troy asked

"Didn't you ever think 'she isn't gonna make it though'?" Gabriella asked

"Once or twice but i quickly forgot about it because i knew you would" Troy said smiling

"I'm not staying here another night, well as a patient, because i am going to See Ella." Gabriella said walking towards the door

"Room I/17" Troy replied

"I/17?? That's the Intensive Care Unit" Gabriella said instantly feeling faint

"I know because she is young and going in for laser treatment she may need more care, hence the reason Intensive Care Unit or ICU" Troy said as if it was nothing huge

"Okay Troy, i understand Ella isn't your daughter biologically but HOW can you be so calm when explaining that" Gabriella said holding onto the door handle for support

"It's just that it's a calm subject she is fine" Troy said

Suddenly Gabriella just fell to the floor

"Gabi, you're obviously not able to come home" Troy said lifting her into the wheel chair by her bed

"I want to see Ella" she said

"Well grab hold on Cameron and Alyssa and i'll push you up" Troy said unbuckling Cameron and Alyssa from the pushchair

*up in Ella's room*

"Ella! You're Okay" Gabriella said springing up from the wheelchair after passing Cameron and Alyssa to Troy

"Mommy, who is that man, and the babies?" Ella said pointing in Troy's direction

OooooO What's Wrong With Ella?

OBV you can guess but i may have some ideas

Review, Rate and Favourite


	22. Aly's First Word

**Angel On Board! Chapter 22**

**So Guys this is Chapter 22 i think everyone has the idea of Ella and why she doesn't know Troy, Cameron & Alyssa  
but I'm going to start adding Drama so watch out.**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_**Suddenly Gabriella just fell to the floor**_

"_**Gabi, you're obviously not able to come home" Troy said lifting her into the wheel chair by her bed**_

"_**I want to see Ella" she said**_

"_**Well grab hold on Cameron and Alyssa and i'll push you up" Troy said unbuckling Cameron and Alyssa from the pushchair**_

_***up in Ella's room***_

"_**Ella! You're Okay" Gabriella said springing up from the wheelchair after passing Cameron and Alyssa to Troy**_

"_**Mommy, who is that man, and the babies?" Ella said pointing in Troy's direction**_

**This Chapter:**

"**Ella, don't you remember me?" Troy asked worried**

"**MOMMY He is talking to me stranger" Ella said scared**

"**Ella, please I'm Troy your daddy" Troy said hesitating, looking at Gabriella to see if he was okay to say it like that**

"**My Daddy left us" Ella said smartly**

"**I See, Gabriella, I'm going to head home I don't think it is good for me to be around Ella when she can't remember me, Cam or Aly so when you can come home call me and I'll pick you up" Troy said tears already down his cheeks from the shock of his non-biological daughter not remembering him**

"**Troy, I Can't help she has memory loss, i mean side effects of Laser treatment i guess" Gabriella said wiping away his tears**

"**I Just can't it hurts she can't remember me, i love her so god-damn much i just ugh i don't know what to do except leave you and Ella alone for a few nights i'll go to our house with Cameron and Alyssa then when your out you can stay in our house with Cameron and Alyssa while i stay in a hotel or something until i figure out how i can face Ella without the hurt of her not remembering me, so yeah see you Gabs" Troy said gathering up Cameron and Alyssa from the end of Ella's bed kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and was about to go and kiss Ella on her forehead but just left**

***2 minutes later***

"**Where's Daddy going?" Ella asked**

"**You remember?" Gabriella asked**

"**remember what? Daddy walked out the room without my kissy" Ella said pouting**

"**you want your kiss?" Gabriella asked Ella**

"**Only of Daddy" Ella said smiling**

"**Okay wait there" Gabriella said stepping out the room seeing Troy coming out of the elevator with Cameron and Alyssa is the pushchair almost asleep**

"**TROY! Ella remembers quick come" Gabriella half-shouted**

**As soon as Troy heard this he jogged pushing the pushchair slowly as he could while jogging leaving it with Gabriella outside while he stepping inside seeing his non-biological daughter sitting there**

"**Ella?" Troy asked**

"**Daddy! You left me without a kiss" Ella said looking down sadly**

"**I'm sorry sweetheart" Troy said kissing her on her forehead twice**

"**Thank you Daddy" Ella said smiling as she hugged her toy rabbit which she called Ells (after herself)**

"**Ella, i love you so much" Troy said hugging her**

"**I Love you to daddy" Ella said hugging him back**

"**Oh, Ella you remember?" The Doctor asked**

"**Remember what?" She asked clueless**

"**Side effects of treatment made you forget you Daddy and you little brother and sister" The doctor exclaimed checking Ella's vital organs on the machines behind her**

"**I Have no little brothers or sisters it just Me, Mommy and Daddy" Ella said smiling**

"**Ella you do Cameron and Alyssa they're outside with Mommy" Troy said hoping it wasn't happening**

"**Huh, daddy you're confusing me" Ella said holding her head**

**Troy looked towards to door motioning Gabriella in with Cam and Aly, and she sets them on the end of Ella's bed, Ella crawls down the bed over to them and stares at Aly then holds her hands and kisses Aly's cheek then does the same to Cameron but kisses his lips because he turns his head**

"**That's my brother and sister?" Ella asked looking up at Gabriella**

"**Yeah Ella" Gabriella said picking up a whimpering Cameron**

"**Cool" Ella said passing her Toy rabbit to Alyssa who just stuck in it her mouth and Ella laughed**

"**She is eating my teddy, daddy" Ella said laughing**

"**Yeah, let's take it of her now before it gets all wet" Troy said taking the toy rabbit off Alyssa and passing her the teddy is the pram which is Alyssa's**

***20 minutes later***

"**Daddy, i'm tired" Ella said trying her best to smile brightly**

"**Ella, just go to sleep then and we will leave and come back when your awake okay?" Troy asked his daughter**

"**Okay daddy, bye mommy, daddy, Cam and Aly" Ella said before closing her eyes**

"**Ella" Alyssa exclaimed smiling proudly at herself**

"**Shhh, Aly, Ella is sleeping but well done" Gabriella said blancing Aly and Cam on her lap in the wheelchair again**

***Next morning***

**Troy arrives that morning with Cameron and Alyssa and is so happy because today Gabriella gets released so he got up super early (early beign for him 5:00am plus Aly was up all night shouting ELLA since she is now 22 months)A/N That's what i get for studying Childcare, i know the ages for things like that**

**Troy walks into Gabriella's room to see it empty so he goes up to Ella's room and smiles seeing Gabriella asleep next to Ella protectively around her.**

**AWW that's cute so r&r and make me smile**


	23. Home

**Angel on Board Chapter 23: Home!**

**Last Chapter:**

**Troy looked towards to door motioning Gabriella in with Cam and Aly, and she sets them on the end of Ella's bed, Ella crawls down the bed over to them and stares at Aly then holds her hands and kisses Aly's cheek then does the same to Cameron but kisses his lips because he turns his head**

"**That's my brother and sister?" Ella asked looking up at Gabriella**

"**Yeah Ella" Gabriella said picking up a whimpering Cameron**

"**Cool" Ella said passing her Toy rabbit to Alyssa who just stuck in it her mouth and Ella laughed**

"**She is eating my teddy, daddy" Ella said laughing**

"**Yeah, let's take it of her now before it gets all wet" Troy said taking the toy rabbit off Alyssa and passing her the teddy is the pram which is Alyssa's**

***20 minutes later***

"**Daddy, i'm tired" Ella said trying her best to smile brightly**

"**Ella, just go to sleep then and we will leave and come back when your awake okay?" Troy asked his daughter**

"**Okay daddy, bye mommy, daddy, Cam and Aly" Ella said before closing her eyes**

"**Ella" Alyssa exclaimed smiling proudly at herself**

"**Shhh, Aly, Ella is sleeping but well done" Gabriella said blancing Aly and Cam on her lap in the wheelchair again**

***Next morning***

**Troy arrives that morning with Cameron and Alyssa and is so happy because today Gabriella gets released so he got up su**

**per early (early beign for him 5:00am plus Aly was up all night shouting ELLA since she is now 22 months)A/N That's what i get for studying Childcare, i know the ages for things like that**

**Troy walks into Gabriella's room to see it empty so he goes up to Ella's room and smiles seeing Gabriella asleep next to Ella protectively around her.**

**This Chapter:**

"Hi, Daddy" Ella said as she woke up

"Go back asleep Ella" Troy said holding Aly

"i'm not sleepy anymore" Ella said smiling at her daddy

"Okay Ells" Troy said

"Alyyyy" Ella said holding out her arms

"Careful Ella" Troy said passing Aly to her

"Hi, Troy, Aly, Ella oh and Cam" Gabriella said while walking into the bathroom connected to the room coming out minutes later fully dressed hair brushed and settled into nice plaits either side of her head (pic in profile) she had on a long pink tank top to mid thighs and her all to famous black sandals (pic in profile soon) Ella had on a pink striped top with a pink ruffled skirt pink leggings and silver sparkly converse, Alyssa had on an identical skirt to Ella and a pink striped top too, white turned over tops and white shoes, Cameron had on a white and blue striped top, demin shorts, blue and white striped socks and black high-top converse. (pic's in profile soon)

Gabriella came out of the bathroom walked past Troy before taking 2 steps back and screaming "TROY!" as she saw him and jumped into his lap

"how long have you been here for?" Gabriella asked seeing his sleepy face

"Since 6:55am 5 minutes before Visiting Hours" He said smiling as he kissed her cheek

"Why so early? Your mental Bolton seriously" Gabriella said smiling at him

"Cause i wanted to see my 2 favourite girls in my life along with Alyssa my all to favourite 3 girls and my Main man Cam" Troy said hugging them all together

"Mommy, the doctor told me i can go home with you today" Ella said beaming

"That reminds me i can sign you out at 9, in 10 minutes so let me just go and get some breakfast" Troy said as he noted the time

"Okay Daddy bring me some toast" Ella said suddenly feeling Hungry

"Okay, Gabi, you want anything?" Troy asked

"Not really hungry, just a piece of toast and a bottle of water, remember still NOT sparkling" Gabriella said

"Oooo daddy get me a bottle of Tropicana smooth" Ella said before adding "the blue lidded one" she said flashing her Montez (HaHa i rather saying Bolton) smile which was an exact replica to Vanessa's sweet smile, he brown eyes shining in the lit room

"Okay be back in a few minutes" Troy said before walking out the door

"Mommy?" Ella asked when Troy was gone

"Uh-huh Ells" Gabriella answered while picking Alyssa up off the bed

"Will you and Daddy ever get married?" Ella asked innocently

"We are Ella ask Daddy what date" Gabriella said as she took Alyssa over to the cabinet by the wall to Change Alyssa's diaper

"February 14th 2010" Troy said walking through the door of there house after Ella asking over 15 times he had finally answered her

"Thanks Daddy" Ella said hugging him

"ELLA" Alyssa suddenly shouted out of no where

"ALY" Ella replied in a quiet shout as not to scare Alyssa

"BOO" Alyssa suddenly said and Ella jumped back not expecting it

"Ella, little scared there?" Troy asked as he stopped her from falling over

"No daddy i'm fine" Ella said trying to be strong

"What do you want for lunch Ella?" Gabriella asked

"Daddy's PB & J Sandwiches" Ella said looking up to her dad

"Go On Troy your master of those sandwiches" Gabriella said sitting at the Island next to Alyssa who was in the high chair

"Yay Daddy can i do the Jelly?" Ella asked looking up to Troy with her Brown eyes shining

"Sure, wash your hands before and after though we don't want germs now do we?" Troy was asking jokingly to encourage Ella to wash her hands

After lunch Ella was slowly falling asleep watching Disney's Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, Troy was sneaking kisses to Gabriella on the loveseat and Alyssa and Cameron where asleep in the baby carriers in the corner by the door, Troy noticed Ella almost asleep so he picked her up and took her up to bed so she wouldn't be uncomfortable on the couch.

Super Sweet, i promise i will start updating more i PROMISE


	24. Hospital!

**Angel on Board!**

**I am really really sorry about not updating for about EVER but i will i promise college is tough but i will try my hardest =]**

**Just bear with me please**

**Last Ep.**

What do you want for lunch Ella?" Gabriella asked

"Daddy's PB & J Sandwiches" Ella said looking up to her dad

"Go On Troy your master of those sandwiches" Gabriella said sitting at the Island next to Alyssa who was in the high chair

"Yay Daddy can i do the Jelly?" Ella asked looking up to Troy with her Brown eyes shining

"Sure, wash your hands before and after though we don't want germs now do we?" Troy was asking jokingly to encourage Ella to wash her hands

After lunch Ella was slowly falling asleep watching Disney's Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana, Troy was sneaking kisses to Gabriella on the loveseat and Alyssa and Cameron where asleep in the baby carriers in the corner by the door, Troy noticed Ella almost asleep so he picked her up and took her up to bed so she wouldn't be uncomfortable on the couch.

"so Miss Montez soon to be Bolton our 3 children are asleep what shall we do?" Troy asked sitting next to Gabriella again

"Well Mr Bolton it is half two time for my reading time" Gabriella said walking over to the bookcase

"I'm going to pry you away from that bookcase and have my wicked way with you" Troy said as Gabriella knelt to the floor clutching her head

"GABRIELLA are you okay?" Troy said noticing and sprinting over to her

Gabriella had visions of Cameron and Alyssa in hospital cribs on life support and broken bones

"TROY move the twins QUICK" Gabriella said

Troy moved the twins but just as he did the door slammed open smacking Troy's head into the wall behind the door

"TROY!" Gabriella said running over to him on the floor

Gabriella was curious to find who was at the door so she moved Alyssa and Cameron over to the kitchen securely in a back part as she moved Troy over to the couch and looked through the peep hole on the door notcing a tall figure with latino skin like her so she opened the door and gasped at who she found

"Gabriella is me Carlos" Gabriella scowled at her cousin

"You do know you could of possibly just killed my twin babies if it wasn't for my husband which i need to get to the hospital so please leave my property and never visit again Carlos, not after what your father did to me" Gabriella said shooing him

"I want to see the child you had with him it is realted to me in some way and i want to be a part of it's life" Carlos said trying to get past

"CARLOS LEAVE" Gabriella screamed and Ella came down scared

"Is that her?" Carlos asked noticing the small girl

"Yes, you saw her now leave" Gabriella said picking up the 6 year old

"I can't she is my legal daughter now" Carlos said showing her Jonny's will

I Leave

My Car

My House

All my Money

And My Child with Gabriella

All To my son Carlos

"see?" Carlos asked

"NO she isn't yours i have raised her for the last 6 years i carried her for 9 god damn months you can't show up one day and just take her" Gabriella said holding Ella close to her

"Oh but i can Gabi and you can't stop me" Carlos said just as sirens where heard, luckily a neighbour had seen the commotion and called back-up

"Put your hands where i cna see them both of you" The police officer called

Gabriella struggles since she held Ella so she held one arm up

"Lady i said two" The officer said

"I'm Holding MY Daughter" Gabriella said putting emphasis on My hoping Carlos gets the idea

"Okay, who owns this house?" The officer asked

"My Fiancée does he is passed out on the couch with a bleeding head and my cousin comes here claiming he is now the legal guardian on my 6 year old daughter" Gabriella explained as she gestured to Ella

"Sir, come with us we have had numerous complaints about you around here" the officers said as they handcuffed him

"Thank You Officers" Gabriella said grabbing Ella's coat and shoes passing them to her and getting Cameron's and Alyssa's coats and shoes and putting them on them and tying Ella's shoe laces before lifting Troy up as best as she can and put him in the car while strapping in Ella, Cameron and Alyssa and heading to the Hospital. When she arrived there one of the doctors saw Troy immediately and got to him immediately but Gabriella and the kids weren't allowed in so she sat them down in the waiting area Alyssa and Cameron in the twin Stroller and Ella softly crying into Gabriella's arms. Gabriella felt truly sorry for her Daughter she completely adored Troy as her own father and Carlos could come and ruin that, the will looked genuine but i am sure anyone can do that. Gabriella was shaken out of her thoughts whel Alyssa suddenly said "Troy" Not Daddy but Troy Gabriella smiled and how much Alyssa had suddenly said it was Ella the other week now Troy maybe one day she will actually call him Daddy, Gabriella thoughts where interrupted by the Docotr this time saying

"Mr Bolton's Family"

Gabriella stood up and Ella followed as they walked towards the doctor

"No-one under the age of 7 allowed as the sight is very frightening" The doctor said

Gabriella stared at him hardly believing she can leave a 6 year old and 2 2 year olds outside in a Hospital

"But since they have no carers i can let them" the Doctor said walking away

Gabriella was now thinking about the sight being frightening for Ella, but she pushed the door open looking in first seeing Troy with a bandage round his head already a mark of red on it a heart monitor but other than them he looked completely and utter perfect still with his tanned skin.

"Daddy" Ella said running in hoping for a reply she asked again "Daddy?" when she got no reply she climbed onto the chair by the bed as she saw his eyes closed she thought the worst had happened and started crying and without holding on she almost fell but Gabriella caught her setting her down on her knee as Cameron and Alyssa slept, Ella just sobbed and sobbed hoping the worst had not happened

"Brie..." Troy managed out

"Troy... Finally...Stay with Ella she has quieting down just talk to her she will be happy your awake i'll get a doctor" Gabriella said setting a quiet Ella down on the Chair

"Ella, Sweetie" Troy said stroking her Brown curls

Ella turned around her chocolate eyes glazed over in tears and her cheeks tear stained it broke Troy's heart to know such a timid little girl could be in so much heartbreak at such a young age, when he was 6 the worst thing that happened to him was the fish he had for a day died he called it Bubbles and it lasted a day, she had her Mom almost die on a plane her non-biological dad nearly killed by ceiling and this she was in hospital herself such a young child gone through so much

"Daddy!" Ella chocked out before more and more tears went down her cheeks

"Ella, please don't cry" Troy said wiping away her tears

"I thought u were gone" Ella said climbing onto the bed and hugging Troy

**Thought i'd give you guys drama and sweetness.**

**I apologise**

**So yeh review and i'll start the nxt one as soon as i get one review **


	25. SNAP!

**Angel On Board!  
Chapter 25 =)**

_**Last Ep.**_

"Brie..." Troy managed out

"Troy... Finally...Stay with Ella she has quieting down just talk to her she will be happy your awake I'll get a doctor" Gabriella said setting a quiet Ella down on the Chair

"Ella, Sweetie" Troy said stroking her Brown curls

Ella turned around her chocolate eyes glazed over in tears and her cheeks tear stained it broke Troy's heart to know such a timid little girl could be in so much heartbreak at such a young age, when he was 6 the worst thing that happened to him was the fish he had for a day died he called it Bubbles and it lasted a day, she had her Mom almost die on a plane her non-biological dad nearly killed by ceiling and this she was in hospital herself such a young child gone through so much

"Daddy!" Ella chocked out before more and more tears went down her cheeks

"Ella, please don't cry" Troy said wiping away her tears

"I thought you were gone" Ella said climbing onto the bed and hugging Troy

"Ella i am never going to go never leave Mommy, Aly, Cam or You" Troy said tears cascading down his already tear stained cheeks

"Mr Bolton, you're not supposed to wake up until next weekend" Doctor Brown said walking in checking Troy's heart monitor

"I guess i wanted to see my family quicker" Troy said smiling and hugging Ella tightly

"Well that's nice but you're going to be here over a week now because you woke up earlier if you progress amazingly you can go home in 3 days" Doctor Brown said while looking over his chart

"Oh well, can you pass through a menu then?" Troy said as the Doctor got one from under his clipboard

Gabriella took the menu and read over the breakfast part

Toast Without Butter

Toast with Butter/Jam

Lucky Charms Cereal

Cheerio's

Cornflakes

Bran Flakes

All Served with a choice of Yoghurt or Fruit and either

Water, milk or fruit juice

Gabriella made a face at the suggestions she would rather a bowl of Weetabix and a cup of coffee while Ella had Lucky Charms and a cup of water and Alyssa and Cameron had porridge and there bottles of milk.

"Good luck finding something Troy maybe you can bring in weetabix and request a cup of coffee like we have in the morning" Gabriella said a Troy's eyes lit up thinking of their mornings together

"What are the suggestions?" Troy asked as Gabriella just handed the menu to him

"I might take you up on that offer Brie" Troy said marking off Cornflakes and an Apple and Water

"Daddy get Lucky Charms" Ella said smiling

"I am having cornflakes Ella i don't like marshmallow bits like in Lucky Charms" Troy said smiling back

Alyssa and Cameron start crying both at the same time so Gabriella take Cameron and Troy takes Alyssa

"Hey, Baby Girl What's wrong?" Troy asked Alyssa knowing she can't answer but she calmed at his voice

"Hey, Buddy you hungry?" Gabriella asked Cameron and he just gurgled which usually meant yes

Gabriella took Cam and Aly to the canteen where they can warm up milk bottles, once they were done Gabriella went back to Troy's room him and Ella were playing Snap.

"SNAP!" Ella yelled as she slapped down her hand on the huge pile

"Hey! Ella i only have 2 cards left you have loads" Troy said whining

"Tough Luck Daddy" Ella said smiling

"Ella, you hungry?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, i little but i'm okay playing Snap" Ella said turning back and putting down a 5 of spades

"SNAP!" Troy called smiling like a overjoyed child

"Well done Daddy i wasn't watching plus you only got 3 cards" Ella said counting them

"Stop being so Smart Ella" Troy said tickling her

"I'm smart like Mommy" Ella said smiling climbing off the bed and into Gabriella lap

"Yes you are Ella" Gabriella said kissing her forehead

"Can i feed Cameron?" Troy said looking at Gabriella trying to calm him down while she fed Alyssa

"Are you able to hold him?" Gabriella asked curious

"Yeah, i have full use of my arms" Troy said smiling as he saw Cameron's tear stained face

"Aww... Cam what's with all the tears?" Troy asked grasping the bottle off Gabriella

Cameron just cried while Troy was testing the bottle Troy was rubbing Cameron's back because the bottle was a little bit hot at the moment but Cameron just cried because he was hungry, Troy tested the bottle again and noticed it was normal temperature and held it to Cameron's mouth and Cameron instantly started drinking and drank it all and after he fell asleep in Troy's arms, And Troy stared down lovingly at his only Son and hopefully not his last with Gabriella, but with Gabriella knowing things will happen seconds before they do and they seem to involve their family things are becoming harder and harder to have alone time, but he is determined to keep his family including Gabriella safe from anything.

"Troy we have to leave, visiting hours are over in 10 minutes and Ella is getting restless" Gabriella said picking Ella up off the floor

"Oh Okay" Troy said passing Cameron to her

"Actually we will stay until 8" Gabriella said seeing her Car go crashing into the lake the time saying 8:07 so if she left later that wouldn't happen

"What did you see?" Troy asked curious

"The car went crashing into the lake the time was 8:07pm so if we leave later we can avoid that" Gabriella said

"what made you go into the lake" Troy asked

"A Huge truck was going to wrong way so i swerved went off the side and into a lake" Gabriella said shaking her head from the image

"Okay leave at 8:10pm then just to be sure" Troy said stroking Cameron's face

Gabriella left at 8:10pm and made it home safely and heard on the news about the truck no injuries yet recorded.

I apologise this is super late but it is Spring break now so i can type just college, assignments and exams have been super annoying and holding me up.

So review and i am starting the next one now.


End file.
